Percy Jackson Fairy Tales
by SimpleNameToRemember
Summary: Stumbling around in the Big house's attic your favorite heroes find a book of the world's favorite fairy tales! Curious our half blood friends sit down for a good read but find themselves "tweaking" them a bit. Nothing good can come of this.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Heeeeeeeey people! So this new story here is being co written by me, greekdemigod15, and my amazing friend, my dear Watson :) (randomgirldadada) I hope you guys like this story, we're putting a lot of time and effort on it considering how we are not able to finish others we have started but we are definitely finishing this one even if I have to murder randomgirldadada!

Again hope you enjoy it and I hope it amuses you as much as it amused us to write it!

Reviews appreciated...flames accepted :)

Without further ado...the very first chapter explaining what two very bored girls came up with one day during algebra class! ENJOY! First chapter is written by randomgirldadada...

Chapter 1: Look what we found!

Just a normal day at camp, you know Katie gardening, Percy and Annabeth doing that couple thing they do, Clarisse beating up some random kid for who knows what, and Conner and I doing what we do best. Create mischief. Though technically right now we're hiding in the big house attic, bewaring the wrath of the Demeter kids. Who knew poison ivy worked on them? Shouldn't they be immune to plant poison anyway? That didn't matter since our lives were so close to coming to an end. I clung to my brother for dear life, shivering caused by the cold attic air. Ever since Delphi was let out the place didn't smell so much anymore but that didn't make it habitable.

"I told you it was a bad idea Travis! We went too far man, Katie's going to kill us when she finds out!" Connor said, whimpering into the fabric of my shirt. That's right, the prank was pulled in Katie's absence. Even I know pranks don't win over pretty girls.

"Shut up Connor! She'll hear you!" I hissed, covering his mouth with my hand.

"Too late."

My brother and I leapt 3 feet into the air, screaming like twelve year old girls. Our breathing was fast and shallow as we slowly(like in the movies) turnes to face our untimely deaths. I chuckled slightly and gave a small wave.

"Hi Katie,"

She stood there, hands on her hips and her eyes set in a glare. She was beautiful but that, my friends, is a story for another time. She was the personification of anger with flared nostrils and dialated pupils. We shook furiously as she slowly advanced on us.

"Conner...Travis," she growled dangerously low through clenched teeth. Her hands had formed twin fists at her sides, which I was not eager to meet.

"Listen Katie there's a prefectly reasonable explaination to all this," I began, not noticing when Conner and I were backed up against a wall until we slammed into it. I felt my rate quicken as she continued to advance. I looked to my brother in panic.

What are we going to do?, I thought.

He looked me in the eye before swallowing and nod his head once in Katie's direction. I felt a blush cross my face as I shook my head furiously. He nodded.

Please man, I'm too young to die!, he thought at me.

And I'm not?

You're the big brother here! You're supposed to protect me!

I sighed, knowing he was right. I had to make the sacrifice for my baby bro. I shot a glare his way.

You better be glad I love you.

He smiled just as Katie spoke.

"What sort of explanation is there for putting honey in my cabin's underwear Travis!" She demanded, throwing up her hands. Conner snickered beside me. I shot him a look that said" Do you want to die!" Bravely I shook the nerves from my body and walked towards her. She seemed stunned by my actions and was thrown off for a moment. I took this time to dip her like a ballroom dancer and swiftly pressed my lips to hers(Tratie!). Her eyes buldged as Conner ran through the attic door. I lifted her up and leaned against the wall as if nothing happened. She stood there shocked for a moment before turning on me.

"What the hades was that Travis!"

"What?" I asked innocently, giving her the famous Stoll grin. Her face burned red with fury and her jaw clenched. Not a good sign.

"Travis Stoll I'm going to kill you!"

Ah, crap.

"Ah! Katie stop! Someone help me!"

I ran around the big house's attic, trying to avoid the evil that was Katie Gardener.

"Stop running, Stoll!" She yelled,chasing after me. I kept running, obviously. I tripped over random camper memorabilia. Hey when did Percy's minotaur horn get in here? Distracted by this strange occurance I tripped over a thick book and dove face first into the floor just as everyone burst into the attic with Conner at the lead.

"Wait do not kill the conaving thief!" Percy yelled, holding his hands up in a dramatic stop motion.

"Hey did you know your minotaur horn is in here?" I asked, examining the thick book on the ground closer.

"Really?" He asked, forgeting the angry Katie who was being restrained by Conner and Beckendorf. Annabeth slapped her own forehead.

"My boyfriend has the attention span of a squirrel."

"Guys you really shouldn't be fighting." Selena said, placing a calming hand on Katie's shoulder.

"She's right guys." Beckendorf agreed.

"Of course you would say that." Ethan(Nakamura) scoffed, running a hand through his dark hair.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Hephastus camper questioned, seemingly confused.

"It's obvious," Nico began, " You're totally whipped!" Leo finished for him, a wide grin on his face. Then all the guys began to make whipping sounds(except Percy, Chris and Beckendorf). As this was occuring I was preoccupied with my new found treasure. A sly grin spread across my face.

"I say we let her kill him. The world would be better off with one less Stoll." Clarisse said, arms crossed over her chest.

"That's my brother!" Conner and Luke yelled angrily. She just shrugged.

"Hey guys," I called but wasn't heard over the argueing.

"Selena's right you guys. Fighting will get us no where." Rachel cocured.

"What do you know about fighting? You're basically Apollo's lap dog!" Annabeth sneered at her. A range of 'Oohs' went up in the crowd.

"This is getting out of hand." Thalia and Piper said together.

"Tell me about it. Even us Romans don't fight this much." Reyna said, Jason, Frank, and Hazel nodded in agreement.

"And what makes you Romans so great? All you do is steal the ideas of others!" Drew accused. Hazel turned to her and snapped her fingers in a 'z' formation.

"Oh no she didn't."

"Not good, not good!" Lacy murmured under her breath.

"Guys," I called again, a little more irratated. Then all bets were off. Arguments began everywhere. Annabeth was yelling at Rachel, Beckendorf looked about ready to rip Conner's head off as he made a whipping motion with his hand while Percy, Grover and Tyson playedy rock paper scissors. Well maybe not everywhere. I shook my head at their stupidity and sucked in a deep breath.

"GUYS!" I yelled at the top of my strong lungs. Thank you swim team. That got their attention. Everyone turned away from their arguments to look at me, a different confused look on each of their faces.

"Look what I found." I said, walking in between the center of the group to set the dusty book on top of the podeum. I blew away the thick layer of dust covering the old leather cover to reveal the title.

"Fairytales?" Percy read, his face slightly more confused than before.

"What's a book of fairytales doing at a greek camp?" Annabeth asked.

"Who cares? Let's read 'em!" I cried enthusiastically, carefully opening the weathered cover.

"Should we? What of something bad happens?" Lacy asked nervously.

Clarisse sneered"It's a book of fairytales, what could happen?"

I grinned,"With that being said let's get started shall we?"

After everyone got situated in their spots around me for 'story time' I peered closer at the very first story in the large book.

" Little Red Ridinghood and the Big Bad Wolf."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Little Rachel Riding Hood and The Big Bad Luke

A/N

Hey guys, randomgirldadada here! Greekdemigod15 and I were so happy that we got reviews for the last chapter that we decided to update earlier then we initially planned. We had planned to do it every Friday or so but since we got those reviews we decided to update earlier as a reward to you guys. So remember my kitties, more reviews equals quicker updates! So if you want these chapters out faster review like crazy! Also the next chapter to this story is almost done so that should be posted pretty soon. This chapter was written by me! Take that Watson!(greekdemigod15 if you didn't know is the Watson to my Sherlock)

A/N NUMERO DOS:

Hey guys, greekdemigod15 here, do not listen to her she is the Watson in this relationship...just needed to put that out there...Watson if you are reading this you are getting it on Monday...now Imma shut up and let you read...PEACE!

"Hey guys let's make this a little more interesting." I said, rubbing my hands together maniacly.

"What do you mean Travis?" Katie asked skeptically, glaring up at me from her spot on the floor.

"Katie, Katie." I said, shaking my head slowly. No faith.

"I simply meant we should put ourselves into the story." I clarified, leaning against the podium.

"I don't see why not." Percy said,whilst the others nodded.

"Good. Let's start with... Luke and Rachel!"

"What!" They demanded in unison, faces burning bright red. I smirked.

"Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no." Luke said, absentmindedly scratching his scar with his index finger.

"I just thought maybe Rachel might want someone else." He finished, his sentence hurried. Rachel shook her head furiously, her face as red as her hair.

"N-no t-that's okay, r-really it's fine." She sputtered, even more rosy coloring flooding into her freckled face. I inhaled deeply. Yup, I can smell the awkward. Perfect.

"Then let's get started!" A series of hoots and hollers came up in the crowd that sat before me.

"Once upon a time in a far away forest...

There lived a young girl with her young widowed father. Every time this young woman went out the village folk would comment on the wonderful red of the young girl's hair. 'How very red it is.' They would say during some of their frequent gossip circles. You know how gossip-y old women are. Yeah, I'm talking 'bout you Grandma!

Moving on, the only thing redder than her hair was her favorite red riding hood. It was so very red it put Clifford the big RED dog to shame. And because of this they called her little Rachel riding hood. Little Rachel riding hood loved her old grandmother,Delphi, very much-

"Wait!" Annabeth interrupted, waving her hands above her head energetically.

"What?" I asked, impatient with all the interruptions.

"Why is Delphi the grandma?" Thalia inquired.

"Yeah!" Everyone else agreed in unison.

" 'Cause she's old! Now shut up so I can continue!" I demanded.

Anyway, little Rachel riding hood loved her grandmother very much. So very much in fact, she would frequently go to deliver goodies such as ambrosia squares and necter tea for the old woman was bedridden. One day little Rachel's father, Apollo-

"Apollo!" Everyone screamed, matching looks of confusion and revulsion.

"Yes!" Apollo answered, popping up out of no where. I sighed.

"Lord Apollo, please take a seat so we can continue." I said as Apollo joined the group of slightly surprised teens.

"Yay, story time! If you're anything like Hermes this'll be great!" The blond male exclaimed, squeezing in between Rachel and Luke. Much to their disdain.

"Back to the story...

Rachel's father,Apollo, asked her to take a basket of goodies down to her grandmother. Of course she agreed or where would our story go? So Little Rachel riding hood set off for grandmother's house. Over the river and through the woods, that's the way to grandma's house. Right Frank? But what little Rachel didn't know was that someone was swiftly following her on her journey. And his name was The Big Bad Luke. Now Luke wasn't as big and bad as everyone said. In fact he was just a normal teenager with a secret. You see, Luke was really a werewolf, but he had to keep it hidden from the other villagers unless he wanted to be hunted. So every full moon, he would sneak into the woods to transform then sneak back the following day. But Luke didn't know about little Rachel riding hood or what she would do to his "time of the month". So as little Rachel riding hood went on her merry way the big bad Luke also made his way through the forest. It didn't take long for Luke to catch a whiff of the ambrosia and nectar treats. His mouth began to salivate as he involuntarily moved towards little Rachel and her goods. Finally he broke through a large thresh of trees where he caught sight of little Rachel riding hood and his mouth began to salivate for an entirely different reason. Luke, being a boy of little brains-

"Hey!"

Didn't know how to deal with the female species so he decided to do what he saw other males do in his position. What he didn't know was those same smooth talkers were also hopeless with the ladies. He spit into his hand and slicked back his ash white hair. He puffed out his chest and walked over to the other youth. When he was directly in her path he opened his mouth to deliver a pathetic pick-up line but Little Rachel, so determined to get to grandma's blew right past our beloved werewolf. So there he stood, a feeling of rejection and sadness seeping into his bones. Then both were replaced with a feeling of anger. For our lad Luke happened to have a slight temper-

"Slight?" Percy interrupted, a look of sarcastic disbelief on his face.

"He cut my hair in my sleep because I called him a scar faced freak!" Drew yelled, tugging at the short, black curled hairs of her bob.

"That's why you cut your hair!" Selena exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Yes! I had to salvage what was left of it after that psyco got ahold of it!" Drew shrieked.

"If you want it back I'm sure the harpies will let you dig through the trash." Luke stated smugly, pulling a dagger from his person and waving it in front of her face. She gave him a low warning growl before her face began to burn red. Ethan had just grabbed a lock of her dark hair and was staring intently at it before rolling it around in his hand and dropping it.

"I like it." He simply said, leaning back on his hands.

"I thought I was telling a story here?" I demanded, hushing them all so I could continue.

Having a bit of a temper Luke decided to exact his revenge on Little Rachel by stealing her delicious treats. That's original. So while Little Rachel skipped through the forest Luke transformed into his wolf self, grinning his wolf grin. Little Rachel riding hood soon became tired with her skipping. Though skipping was a much faster way of travel it sure did tire a girl out. So she knelt by the river and took a drink to resist the urge to drink from her grandmother's goodies.

'What are you doing?'

Little Rachel jumped, moving away from the river. Slowly she turned to see who had spoken. There stood the big bad Luke himself, his wolf grin displayed on his face. Little Rachel felt her breath hitch at the sight of the beautiful animal before her. His fur was platinum gold and coarse looking, gleaming with the remainder of the setting sun. But his eyes are what made him so beautiful. The blue orbs shone with intelligence and dark mischief. They refused to break away from her own gaze and Little Rachel felt herself begin to melt. Unfortunately society wasn't ready for inter-species relationships.

"Ewwwwwww!"

"What?" I laughed.

None the less, Little Rachel smiled sweetly at the strange wolf and answered his question politely.

'I'm on my way to grandmother's house to deliver her some goodies my father made.' She stated, holding up her basket for show. His wolfish grin widened as he looked over her. She was prettier up close. No! Focus on revenge! Luke thought to himself.

'That's great dear. Not to be rude but may I have some?' Luke asked somewhat stupidly. How was asking for her goodies revenge?

'Oh no I'm quite sorry. These are for my grandmother and I cannot share them with you.' Little Rachel denied, quite sad that she had to turn down the magnificent creature. But Luke just smiled at the young girl and saying

'That's okay thank you for your honesty.' And with that he left. Little Rachel stared after the beautiful beast and sighed with longing. She just shook herself off and continued on her way. Little did she know that the big bad Luke was speeding over the river and through the woods. Heading straight for grandma's house. Soon Luke came upon a small cottage, laced with frilly lace and peace signs. Little Rachel's grandmother was a bit of a hippie. Luke smiled his wolf grin before phasing back into his human form and approaching the cottage's door. He knocked lightly, simply to see if any one was home.

'Who's there?' A raspy female voice asked. The big bad Luke cleared his throat before speaking.

'Its me, grandmother! Little Rachel,' he called back in a falsetto voice, cracking only slightly.

'Oh come on in deary.' She said and Luke quickly entered the house. He was taken back by the surplus of old bead curtains and psychedelic colors but he continued to power through until he entered a small, dim lit room. Greenish smoke filled the room, billowing around Luke's legs. The big bad Luke looked to the bed and shrank back in fear at the sight before him. A wrinkled, mummy of an old woman laid in the bed, green smoke billowing from her sunken in mouth.

'Rachel?' She called, a fresh track of green fleeing from her mouth. Luke shuddered at the horrific sight and moved over to the side of the bed. Involuntary he phased back into wolf form, so scared of the old woman's hideous appearance.

"Was she really that bad?" Jason asked.

"Yes!" All the greek campers yelled.

"I remember when she was beautiful," Apollo sighed dreamily.

When Delphi caught sight of the wolf before her, her mouth opened wide, smoke pouring out more rapidly than before. Panicking, the big bad Luke grabbed a tie dyed bandanna from the night stand and wrapped it around the old woman's mouth. Fear seeped into Luke's bones as Delphi's eyes began to glow a bright jade grin. He quickly tied up the old woman and threw her into the nearest linen closet. Softly of course. Luke began to panic. All he wanted was an ambrosia square or two! He had begun to pace when a soft knock came at the door. He froze just as little Rachel riding hood's voice floated through the empty halls.

'Grandmother? Its me! Little Rachel riding hood!' Luke let out a small girlish scream as he tried to come up with a plan. He flung himself into the old woman's bed, pulling the covers up to his chin and placing her glasses on the bridge of his nose.

'Come on in dearie!' Luke yelled in his best old woman's voice. There was a fair amount of shuffling before the door slowly opened revealing little Rachel riding hood. Luke gulped at her immense beauty, it was if she grew more beautiful by the second. Luke felt himself trying to phase back to human form but willed himself to stay in wolf form, or else she would run away for sure. Grandmother looked quite different, little Rachel mused to herself. She knew that this wasn't her grandma of course. She was not born a fool. The being in her grandmother's bed was the wolf she met earlier, visibly shaking as he watched her. He must've met Grandmother. He was still a wondrous looking mammal, she noted as a small smile crept to her lips.

'Why Grandmother your voice sounds strange. Are you alright?' She asked, feigning concern for our panicked creature under the covers.

'Uh, yes. Just a bit of a cold my dear girl.' He lied, faking a cough for emphasis. Little Rachel smirked at his response.

'But Grandmother, what big ears you have!'

'T-the uh, better to hear you with my dear!' Luke hurried out. Little Rachel moved around the side of the bed, a grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

'But Grandmother, what big eyes you have!" The big bad Luke frowned a bit at this for he thought his eyes were of average size.

'The better to see you with my dear!'

'Then what are the glasses for?' She inquired to the lying werewolf.

'Hey! That's not your line!' Luke barked at Little Rachel. She blushed slightly.

'Sorry. What I meant to say was But Grandmother what big teeth you have!' At this point Luke had realized that he would perhaps not be able to get into more trouble than he was now, hopped to his feet and gave the girl a wolf's grin.

'The better to eat your treats with my dear!' Just as he yelled this though a nearby woodsman by the name of Ethan-

"Ethan!" Everyone shouted, except for the man in question. Just not his style.

"Are you guys going to do that every time I introduce a new character?" I wonder out loud, staring at the crowd of faces before me.

"I get it." Ethan said, absentmindedly playing with a lock of Drew's hair.

Any who, just as the big bad Luke had spoken those words the woodsmen Ethan had misheard and thought he said ' The better to eat you with my dear!'. Thinking that Little Rachel and her grandmother were in trouble Ethan wielded his ax and busted down the back wall of Grandma's place. There he saw the big bad Luke on top of Little Rachel, trying to swallow her whole. This obviously was the wrong conclusion to jump to. The big bad Luke happened to be tickling Little Rachel to get her to release her basket, but to no avail. Luke sighed and stopped his menstruation just as he heard a strong battle cry ring out behind him. Before he could react Luke was tackled to the ground with Little Rachel yelling in the background. Luke felt a sharp pang in his shoulder as Ethan's ax dug in brutally, tearing into his muscles. Luke pushed him off, rolling just as the woodsman's ax came down an inch away from his head. Ethan managed to wretch his ax free just as Luke pulled himself shakily to his feet. Luke's vision was blurry due to lost of blood and his knees felt of heated jell-o, wobbly and weak. Ethan managed to send the hilt of his ax to Luke's forehead, cracking the skin in half. Blood pooled down into his eyes as Luke toppled to his knees. His breath was heavy and labored. As the crimson spilled over into his line of sight he was just able to catch the gleam of the huntsman's ax as it came down in a silver arch straight into-

"Noooooooooo!" Everyone shrieked, hands over mouths, arms around shoulders and tears brimming eyes were all present in the crowd.

"What now guys?" I asked, slightly exasperated. All these interruptions were annoying.

"What the Hades Travis!" Katie demanded, her eyes lightly tinted red.

"Yeah Stoll! What in the name if Ares' spear are you thinking?" Clarisse accused, tears brimming her brown eyes. Weird.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"How could you just kill Luke off like that?" Chris shouted, his own face slightly red.

"I never said he was dead!" I shouted back at my demented half brother.

"But the ax was coming..." Leo trailed off, a confused look on his face.

"If you would let me finish!" I yelled angered by their constant accusations and interruptions.

"Well read man!" Apollo ordered, his voice booming in that godly way of his. I shook my head in defeat.

"No respect."

"Travis!"

"Okay, geez!"

In a silver arch straight down into... empty air. The huntsman stared down at Luke wide eyed, or rather who was with him. Little Rachel riding hood used her body as a shield over the bruised werewolf. Her tears dripped onto his pale face as she shook with sadness. She peered into the face of the wolf below her. Her wolf. She chuckled darkly to herself. What kind of girl falls in love with a wolf? She sure was strange. She absentmindedly stroked the fur of his cheek ,freezing when she found it to be completely smooth. She looked down at the wolf. Really looked. His golden fur was gone, replaced by milky pale skin, completely flawless except for for a thick scar running down the side of his face. But it just made him that much more beautiful. His blue eyes stared up into her green ones, piercing her very soul as he held her glued to her spot. His rosy lips stretched into a wolfish grin as he reached up and stroked her face with his long, willowy fingers.

'Why haven't I seen you before?' She asked, rubbing the tears from her eyes to keep them from free falling onto his face. His grin simply widened.

'I like to stay hidden.' She gave a small chuckle before looking into his eyes. Their gazes locked as Luke slowly began to pull her face down to his. Their lips were barely an inch apart before she suddenly stopped.

'What happened to my grandmother?'

'Oops.'

"The End!" I declared triumphantly, stretching out the muscles in my back.

"The end?" Conner asked, bewildered.

"That's it?" Beckendorf asked, sounding slightly enraged.

"What do you want from me?"

"How about 'And they lived happily ever after'?" Annabeth demanded.

I shook my head,"Nah, there's no need for all that."

"And just why not?" Piper asked, anger flashing in her dark eyes. I simply nodded my head towards the back of the room. Everyone turned their heads to the direction I had pointed out to see Luke and Rachel speaking together softly, matching grins on their faces. Although one might say Luke's was a bit more wolfish.

"What story's next?" Nico asked suddenly, drawing everyones attention from the chatting couple. I smirked devilishly.

"The Frog Prince."

(rg)Review my kitties and yes I do realize I keep saying kitties and I'm going to keep saying it simply because there is a emoticon for it :3 Now do as kitty emoticon commands or I'll use my wizard powers on you! They do exist! They just haven't come in yet...

(gd)No they don't hihihihi!


	3. Chapter 3

In a faraway kingdom many years ago there lived a king and his beautiful daughter, Princess Drew. But despite Princess Drew's beauty her personality was the equivalent to that of a wet cat after being covered in peanut butter and thrown into a dog barn. One day Princess Drew took a walk into the deep recesses of the nearby forest. Don't ask me why she decided to go into a dark forest by herself. In the middle of the dark, damp forest lay a pond. It was crystal blue and so deep that the princess could not see the bottom of the crystalline pool. Princess Drew sat upon a nearby stump and pulled a golden mirror from her coats. The golden mirror was carved with images of the princess, a gift from a neighboring prince. The princess admired herself in the gold plated mirror, and because of her extreme vanity(and stupidity) she dropped her mirror into the shimmering pool below. The beautiful princess cried out, upset at the sudden disappearance of her beloved looking glass. Upset the princess began to wail.

"Waaaaaaaah! My mirror! You stupid pond, give it back! I hope you die you filthy pool! Waaaaaaaaaah!" She cried, rubbing her beautiful crystal eyes.

"Will you shut up?"A grumpy voice grumbled, seemingly coming from the pool. Princess Drew looked up before her to yell at the person who dared to tell her to shut up. What she saw was shocking to say the least. A dumpy old warty frog with a black spot on his right eye sat before her on a rock in the middle of the azure pond. Keep in mind that this is Princess Drew's description. The frog was actually pretty cute. She glared at the slimy creature.

"For your information you nasty being I just dropped my mirror." She informed the grumpy frog. He just scoffed and stretched out on his rock.

"I don't see why you'd need a mirror. You would just break it with your hideous appearance." He said, rolling onto his froggy back. Drew gasped at the frog's disgusting insolence. She was a princess gosh darn it, and she should be treated as such. She hopped(irony) to her feet and pointed a accusing finger at the rude frog.

"Listen here you revolting frog, I am the most beautiful princess your froggy eyes have ever seen-" the beauty was then cut off by the green creature who had just climbed to his webbed feet.

"Wait did you just say 'princess'?" The frog demanded.

"Of course, you idiot frog-" she began but was cut off by the rude frog again.

"Yipee!" He cheered, hoping 3 feet into the air before landing on his rock. But unknown to the frog the rock was slick with his frog mucus so he happened to slip and fall into the pond, splashing the beautiful princess.

"Ahh!" She yelled looking down at her soaked dress and turning to glare at the wet frog. The frog's head was poking out of the water and when he caught sight of the Drew's wet appearance he croaked and his throat expanded in that froggy way.

"Whoa," he croaked, a green blush spreading across his cheeks. Princess Drew gave him a confused look before looking down at herself. When she saw what made the frog blush she couldn't help the slash of red that crossed her cheeks. The dampened fabric of her dress clung to the curves of her body. The fabric had become see through, her undergarments clearly visible. And to top it all off, she was cold.

"What are you looking at frog! I thought I was hideous!" She yelled, pulling her coats closer to cover herself, her face burning. The frog pouted and looked away at the pond,

"You are hideous! Its like a giant attack: so horrible you can't look away." She gasped and turned to leave, finally having enough of the rude talking frog.

"Wait, come back!" The frog pleaded.

"No you rude little frog, all you've been is mean to me-" she was cut off by the frog.

"I'll get your mirror for you!" He yelled at her retreating form. Drew turned back around, giddy with new found hope.

"Really?" She squealed. The frog nodded and looked down at the pool to avoid eye contact with her,still blushing his froggy blush. Suddenly Princess Drew's eyes narrowed as she watched the embarrassed frog. What angle is he playing at?, she thought,suddenly distrusting the little being before her.

"What's the catch frog?" The frog looked up at her, a small froggy smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You have to allow me to sleep in your bed and eat from your plate for 3 days."

"Wha-" she began before stopping herself. She looked down, first at the tall sides of the pond and then at the relatively small frog before her. A cruel smile curled upon her pink lips, the most sinister look in her blue eyes. There was no way for a being so small to leap over ledges so high. The frog wouldn't be able to make such a tall bound and she would have her mirror and be free of the little pest. "Sure frog. Get my mirror and you can come home with me." The frog smiled a strangely attractive smile before diving beneath the surface of the pool. She laughed,feeling especially giddy given this recent development. She danced, jumped and cheered, much to the amusement of the small frog who had just resurfaced.

"If I had known you'd miss me so much I wouldn't have been gone so long." The frog mused, holding the princess' lovely golden mirror. She squealed, holding out her hands for her most favored possession. The frog jumped the tall walls of the pond, much to the princess' dismay, and placed it into her slender hands. Drew grinned, hugging the mirror to her chest before slipping it into her still soaking coats.

"Ready to take me home?" The frog asked, looking up at her expectantly.

She sneered, "Like I'd take you home with me silly little frog." With that being said the princess gathered as much strength as she could before kicking the frog halfway across the enchanted forest. Happy with the reappearance of her mirror Drew skipped all the way home.

Later that same night while the king and princess dined in their large totally overdone dining room, there was a knock on the door, followed by a song sung.

"Princess Drew is a liar liar

Her princess skirts set ablaze on fire

She promised me a place to stay

Then simply kicked me away

All I wanted was a couple nights

What happened to my froggy rights?"

As the song came to an end the king looked at his daughter thoroughly confused.

"Daughter who's at the door?" Drew pushed her peas along her plate before looking at her father.

"Just some frog I promised he could stay with us if he fetched my mirror from the pond. Nothing big." She said nonchalantly, playing off the matter as if it were nothing. Her father frowned at her.

"If you gave this frog your word you cannot go back on it. Where you I be without my word? They don't call me honest Ares for nothing."

-0-0-0-0

"Ares?" Annabeth questioned.

I fell to my knees and looked to the sky,"We were doing so well! So well!" I yelled collapsing into a ball on the floor muttering about interruptions. I hopped back to my feet, standing back behind the podium.

"And I'm over it. Lord Ares would you like to take a seat?" I asked the Olympian who had just appeared, standing in the attics doorway. Chris and Clarisse jumped apart at the mention of the Olympian's name. Ares grinned,"Alright son of Hermes, I'll listen to your little fairy tales." With that he walked towards the front of the room, twirling a chair as it materialized in his large hand. Turning it so he could sit with his stomach resting on the back of the chair he placed himself right next to the podium, his eyes resting on Chris.

"I'm watching you punk." Ares growled, fire blazing behind his dark shades. Chris gulped audibly.

"Back to froginess!" I exclaimed.

0-0-0-0

Princess Drew sighed at the king, "That's Abraham Lincoln Father,"

0-0-0-0

Annabeth opened her mouth to speak but I swiftly cut her off.

"Quiet Woman!" She seemed too stunned to speak so I used the opportunity to continue.

0-0-0-0

The king frowned once again, "Just let the frog in." The princess sighed in defeat and got to her feet. Unlocking the door the green frog hopped in, looking triumphant. He looked up at her and smiled confidently.

"Hello princess," Drew mumbled a greeting to the cocky frog. "May I have some food please?" The frog asked politely, but Princess Drew could hear the smugness in his voice.

Despite this she plastered a smile upon her face and agreed to feed the frog. Together they walked to the table where the princess introduced the new house guest to the king. Placing the frog on the table beside her plate Drew took her seat and began to eat once again. The frog plucked a large piece of meat from the princess' plate and proceeded to eat it.

"Hey!" She protested. The frog looked up at her with wide innocent eyes.

"Did you want it?" He asked almost cutely. She nodded angrily. The frog grinned right before shoving the entire piece of meat into his froggy mouth and chewing through ally.

"Sorry,"he said between chews. The princess, disgusted by the frog's actions, stood up from her seat and left the dining room. The little frog followed after her, a froggy grin on his face.

"Stop following me you stupid frog!" Princess Drew yelled, sick of the frog's presence around her.

"Don't you remember the second half of our deal? You have to let me sleep in your bed." The frog stated smugly.

Princess Drew turned to look at him in disgust, "You're a pervy little frog aren't you?" The frog looked taken back before grinning.

"If you want me to be," he said flicking his long, slender tongue at her.

"Ugh!" She cried, throwing open her chamber doors, a small laughing frog following behind her.

Falling into bed, she snuggled in, trying to get comfortable so she could get a good night's sleep. A warm mass settled in beside her, causing her eyes to open.

"What do you think you're doing frog?" She questioned, looking at the mean frog settled upon her favorite pillow.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'd be sleeping with you," the frog answered sleepily, snuggling deeper into her pillow. The princess glowered, but allowed the frog to keep the pillow, rolling on to her side to avoid looking at him.

"I can't wait until these three days are up and I'm rid of you." She mumbled.

"Me too." The frog said back, purposely rolling onto her face.

"Ew!" She shrieked, pushing him away, "Are you trying to give me warts?"

The frog scoffed, "That's a myth."

Princess Drew sighed, "It's going to be a long three days."

And long they were. Filled with hours of bickering and insults thrown, the frog and the princess were really starting to get along. On the morning of the fourth day, Princess Drew was late to awake, what with battling the frog with sharp words until late. The sun danced across her pale skin as her crystal blue eyes fluttered open. Drew blinked the heated rays from her vision, sitting up in bed she stifled a yawn. Stretching she spoke loudly.

"Wake up frog! Time for breakfast!"

A deep groan emanated from beside her, much too deep for the voice of her froggy companion. Turning to her side she gazed at the person beside her. Her breath hitched at the sight.

A man laid beside her, snuggly wrapped up in her sheets. His dark hair spilled over the white fabric of her favorite pillow, where the frog would sleep. A black eye patch rested over the flesh of his right eye, adding to his dark appearance. Rays of sunlight danced across the pale skin of his exposed chest, glittering like Edward.

Confused by the sight Princess Drew did the most sensible thing. She screamed. Shocked by the shrill sound right in his ear, the mysterious man fell out of the bed in a heap on the floor. He got to his knees, rubbing the back of his head.

"What the heck?" He questioned in his rugged voice.

"What are doing in here? How did you get in here? Where are you're clothes?" She demanded, bolting out of bed to get away from the strange man.

"What are you talking about? I've been here for days! And frogs don't wear clothes!" He yelled back. Princess Drew paused for a moment, contemplating the man's words.

"Frog?" She questioned cautiously, gazing at the man on the floor.

"Who else would it be?" He huffed angrily.

"B-but you're not a frog any more! You're human and a-attractive!" She stuttered, blurting the last part by accident. He grinned, wrapping the sheet around himself to cover up.

"You're not so bad yourself,'" he said, casting her an appreciative glance. Princess Drew couldn't help the blush that swept across her face.

"Anyway I wasn't born a frog. I was turned into one by a witch who may or may not have been the most hideous thing I've ever seen. But I probably shouldn't have told that to her face." He explained with a dismissive shrug.

"She said the only way for me to change back was to get a princess to allow me to eat from her plate and sleep in her bed for three days," he grinned, " 'fortunantly I met the most beautiful princess I've ever seen."

"Laying on a little thick aren't you... I have no idea what to call you." She admitted, gazing at the once frog.

"Ethan. Prince Ethan."

"Prince?" She squeaked, her throat tightening slightly.

"Yep, I want to thank you for helping me." He said, beginning to walk towards her.

"No, no that's alright. I didn't even want to help you remember?" She said, waving her hands in front of herself and backing up. She was panicking slightly. Despite what others thought Princess Drew had never been alone with a man before. The thought absolutely petrified her.

0-0-0-0

"That's not true!" Drew exclaimed, "I'm not afraid to get close to a guy!"

Ethan smirked,"Oh really?" Slipping an arm around Drew's waist, he pulled her onto his lap. Settling both hands on the sides of her face he pulled until they were inches apart.

"Does anyone else think this is something that should be done in private?" I whispered to those closest to me. They nodded but couldn't tear their eyes away from the action.

"Scared yet?" Ethan asked with a small smirk. Drew swallowed and shook her head, her curls bobbing slightly.

"Liar," he whispered, releasing her from his grasp. She blushed, trying to get up from his lap. He held firm, keeping her in place.

"On with the story Stoll." Ethan ordered, looking at him expectantly.

I snapped out of my trance,"Huh? Oh, oh yeah."

0-0-0-0

He gazed at her, "No I insist Princess," She sputtered, trying to keep him at bay. No such luck. She backed up in the wall, where he cornered her. Leaning down, his lips right next to her ear. "Marry me?" She stood frozen, taking in his words. Finally she pushed him away and looked into his eyes.

"No."

0-0-0-0

"What?" The crowd of angry demigods yelled before me. The immortals in the room were laughing hysterically, probably because they'd never been rejected themselves. That'll go into the idea vault for later.

0-0-0-0

"What?" He asked, slightly confused.

"I want romance. I want to be swept off my feet! I want to fall in love, not to get married because you want to repay me for a favor." She explained, walking away from him. He grabbed her wrist.

"I can give you all that. And more!" He declared, pulling her into his chest.

"Can you?" She questioned, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes. If you let me. We don't have to get married right now, we can have a trial run." He offered, brushing a few stray strands of hair away from her face.

"I'd like that." She said, snuggling into his chest. They stood like that together for a moment.

"What now?"

"We should get you some clothes."

0-0-0-0

"The end!" I yelled, hopping from one foot to another.

"What's wrong with you?" Katie asked curiously.

"I have to pee! Connor come up here and read so I can take a leak!" I nearly shrieked.

"What? No! Can't you see how comfortable I am?" He asked, motioning to the sleeping Lacy on his lap.

"Connor so help me if you don't get over here right now I'm going to every one what happened last fall!" I threatened.

"You said you'd never tell!" He accused, horror displayed on his face.

"I lied! It's what I do! Now you get up here!" I screamed, my voice getting more shrill by the moment. He sighed, lightly pushing Lacy off him and softly placing her on the ground.

"Now!" I demanded. So surprised by my sudden out burst he dropped Lacy, her head smacking against the hard wood floor. She stirred, sat up and looked around.

"My head hurts." I would've laughed if I didn't have to pee so bad. I ran out of the room, yelling over my shoulder, "It's up to you little brother!"

Connor

Stupid brother,making me drop pretty girls on the floor. I silently grumbled to myself as I stood behind the podium.

"So, slightly less annoying Stoll, what story's next?" Clarisse asked, a smirk on that ugly face of hers. I shot her a death glare which she just rolled her eyes at. Leaning down I looked at the next story in Travis' stupid story book.

"Sleeping beauty."

A/N:*walks out from behind pillar shyly with hands behind back in embarrassment* Hey guys, randomgirldadada here. I know some of you guys must hate me and greekdemigod15 right now and you probably don't care about my excuses but I'm gonna give 'em to you anyway! You see my partner in crime's internet was shut off and up until recently I myself was grounded. AP classes are so hard! Plus I still had to finish this one and it turned out to be super long so. Anyway the next chapter is written by greekdemigod15(finally! I wrote the first three so she needs to work too!) so if it's late blame her! We are also working on our new joint account greeksaiyan if you guys wanna check that out. Review please! Reviews make happy writers and happy writers write faster trust me! My wizard powers have finally come in! You've been warned...

A/N Part dos: greekdemigod15 here and yes AP has been hard add to the fact that I just got internet back on and there was some accident with misplaced passwords so...yeah...and the only reason it is finally my turn is because dearest Watson likes to hog chapters just to make it clear. Now as soon as I finish this I'll start with Sleeping Beauty PEACE!


	4. Chapter 4

SLEEPING BEAUTY

A/N: Heeeey guys! Waffle and Watson here...this is the the first chapter done by me, Waffle, I will be doing Connor's point of view I guess (Watson's in love with Travis) so yeah...I hope you enjoy this and well...review!

"Sleeping Beauty?" Nico scoffed, rolling his eyes as I revealed the title of the next story.

"What? Got a problem with that Death boy?" I snapped. He glared at me, his onyx eyes boring holes into mine.

"Do you need me to teach you some manners again Stoll?" I gulped.

"On with the story!" I declared and opened the book to where my brother left off.

0-0-0-0

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away-"

0-0-0-0

"Really? That is how your starting the story, Connor?" Thalia interrupted me in the first sentence of my story.

"Look, Travis might of put up with you all interrupting him but if you guys keep interrupting me I will hit you!" I glared at everyone in turn, except the gods, I might be brave enough to go against a kid of the Big Three but not stupid enough to piss of a god (hello Percy!)

"Fine, fine, we'll shut up!" Luke promised and hugged Rachel tighter around her waist as she leaned back and rested her head on his chest. I rolled my eyes, he will not shut up about her tonight, great.

-0-0-0-0

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there once lived a powerful king and his wife. They longed for a child for so long but fate never granted them their so desired wish.

One day, after taking pity on them, fate decided the royal couple had suffered long enough and granted the queen the opportunity of being a mother.

The elated couple began making preparations for the baby's coming.

Nine months later a beautiful baby girl with the most beautiful electric blue eyes and softest black hair was born.

-0-0-0-0

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it right there!" Thalia interrupted, a horror struck expression clearly visible in her face.

"What is it now?" I moaned.

"Are you seriously making me the princess? Me?" She yelped. I blinked at her.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well yes Connor Stoll, there is a problem." A soft voice said behind me. I turned and was met by the sigh of a 12 year old girl and the king of Olympus himself.

"Lady Artemis, Lord Zeus," I stood and bowed, the rest of the gang following my example. "What seems to be the problem, my Lady?" I ask. At that exact moment my dear, duffus of a brother decided to show up. He popped his head through the door, looked at the scene in front of him and face palmed himself.

"I leave you in charge for a couple of minutes and look at what you do." He sighed. "So what did I miss?" He asked sitting Indian style next to a disgusted Katie.

"Your dear brother here believes it is wise to have my lieutenant play the princess in his little immature tale." Artemis glared at me. Immature? Me?...Hahahaha! They know me so well!

"Thalia?" Travis asks looking up at the goddess.

"No Zoe! Of course Thalia!" Zeus snaps. I gulp. Before anyone can smolder me to ashes there is a flash and the Lord of the Underworld appears. "Brother? What are you doing here?" We all stood and bowed to Lord Hades.

"Well considering your daughter will be taking part in this story it is only a matter of time the prince is revealed and I feel my duty is to be here and try to keep you two from strangling my only son." I grinned at him.

"I am not exactly following you here uncle," Artemis asked confused. Meanwhile the demigods and I were laughing and holding our stomachs, well, all except Thalia and Nico who were still clueless.

"Do not worry all will make sense later on. Connor could you please continue with your story?" I gaped at Nico's father, who has never been this polite to anyone. I nodded and resumed to reading.

0-0-0-0

The whole kingdom was ecstatic with the news of the new born heir. Parties were thrown to celebrate the joyous day.

King Zeus, the proud father of the baby Thalia, organized a banquet to celebrate the birth of his daughter and for all kings to come and offer their eligible son's hand in matrimony with the little princess.

The day of the ball the halls of the castle were decorated to its finest to welcome nobilty from far and near. The banquet hall was filled with people from the highest of ranks through out the whole country who came to meet the princess.

The queen displayed her daughter in her arms for all too see. She walked around the hall and mingled with the other guests while King Zeus talked to an old acquaintance.

"So, dear King Hades, this is your son?" The king looked down at the little 4 year old boy holding onto his father's cape.

"Zeus I will like you to meet Nico." King Hades ruffled his son's hair affectionately. The black haired boy glared up at his father and tried in vein to fix his unruly hair.

"How old is he?" Zeus asked and extended his hand to the little boy to shake. "Hi son," The little boy stared at the giant man with wide dark brown eyes in wonder.

"I'm five!" little Nico.

"No, son, you're four," King Hades corrected his son. "You just turned four remember? We had a big party for you a couple of weeks ago,"

"You mean the one with all the clowns?" The kings laughed at the little boy as he began to suck his thumb.

0-0-0-0

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there! I have never sucked my thumb!" Nico fumed.

"Well actually son-"

"Dad!" The dark haired boy whinned. "You promised never to mention that again!" All the demigods in the room turned to stare at the son of Hades with expressions both of amusement and confusion. I cleared my throat.

"C-can I continue?" All nodded and I resumed my story telling.

0-0-0-0

"You know what Hades? Since your kingdom is very close to mine, what do you say we unite them and marry the kids in the future?" King Zeus beamed at his friend.

"I say that that is a marvolous idea Zeus." Both kings shook hands to seal the deal. As soon as they let go of one another there was a gust of wind and the lights went out all throughout the hall.

"Zeus! What is happening?" The queen rushed to her husbands side, clutching the baby Thalia closer to her chest.

"Daddy! Where's Mommy?" A crying Nico wailed.

"Relax son, shhh," King Hades picked his son up and began to comfort him as he looked desperately for his wife. He spotted her and motioned her over. As soon as she was near enough the little prince jumped into her arms and began to shiver.

"Mommy I'm scared." The two queens began trying to calm their children down as the kings tried to restore order.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't dear King Zeus." From the middle of the hall green mist began to appear as an evil laughter filled the hall. When the mist cleared, standing in the middle of the crowd was a women with long brown oily hair, pale skin, and souless brown eyes.

"Hera!" King Zeus roared. "What are you doing here? You know you are not welcomed."

"But your majesty," The evil witch Hera gasped, facking a bow, "I am here to pay a gift to the princess,"

0-0-0-0

The room erupted in laughter.

"Oh wow!" Percy gasped. "I...cannot...believe...you...did that!" He said in between laughs. I grinned. The gods seemed to get a kick out of me putting Hera as the villain. They were all laughing harder than us, even Zeus cracked a smile.

"Alright, alright, Let the boy finish. I want it to be my turn next," Travis said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, keep thinking that I will return the book," I mumbled.

0-0-0-0

There was a gasp from everyone in the castle as they viewed what will happen next.

"Could I have everyone's attention?" Hera called out to the crowd. The queen clutched her baby harder to keep her from harms way. As if that would protect a very pissed witch. "The little princess will grow up to be what all the other fairies here predicted her to be. She will be breath taking beautiful. Her voice will rival that of the most beautiful birds. Her kindness shall be known all over. But..." She stopped for a dramatic paused, making sure all eyes were on her. The witch pointed her staff at the queen and baby, green mist emitting from the tip. "By the time this girl reaches her 18th year of age she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!" Hera began laughing evily as the hall was filled with horror.

"Seize her!" King Zeus thundered. The soldiers all rushed to capture the witch but by the time they got near her Hera had vanished into the air.

The party came to an end soon after for no one was in a party mood anymore. The king and queen retired to their chambers and put the princess to sleep.

"Zeus, what are we going to do?" The queen asked in the verge of tears. King Zeus held her in his arms and comforted her.

"I am not sure darling, but we will think of a way to free her of this," At that moment there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," In came a maid followed by a tiny fairy. "Yes?"

"Sir, Fairy Artemis requests your audience," The maid bowed and exited the room.

"Your majesties," The fairy bowed. "I am here because I think that I can help with your problem."

"You mean you can reverse the curse!" A hopeful queen gasped.

"I am sorry, but only the fairy who casted the spell can take it off," The queen's face fell. "But...I think I can tweek with it," The king gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Artemis smiled thinking that the king was slow in comprehending matters of magic.

0-0-0-0

"Hey!" Zeus yelled.

0-0-0-0

"It is what I said my king. I can tweek it so that instead of the princess dying she will fall asleep until woken by...hmmm...i don't know what is a good enough wake up call, suggestions?" The fairy asked.

"What about true love's first kiss?" The queen suggested.

"Oh sweetheart! You always were a romantic," The king smiled at his wife thinking that was a foolish reason to wake.

"Actually, that is not too bad of an idea. I will do exacly that. My gift to the princess since I never got to present her mine." Artemis approached the royal crib and cast her spell.

17...almost 18 years later

The princess grew up to be exacly as the fairies predicted. She was beautiful no doubt. Princes from all over came to get a glimpse at her in hopes of winning her affection. Her voice was a sweet melody that could not be compared. She was all in all a very talented young lady.

Her godmother, fairy Artemis, thought her many things from spells and potions to swordfighting and horseback riding. Her parents let her have free reign, never denying her of anything, as long as it was within castle ground. Thalia had never stepped a foot out of the castle. Her only interaction with the human world was when her childhood best friend, Prince Nico, came to visit.

"Thalia? Sweetie? Wake up." The queen whisered entering her daughter's chambers. The princess groaned and pulled her blankets over her head. "Come on sweerheart, its time to wake up, breakfast is ready," Another groaned was heard from somewhere under the blue covers. "Nico arrived." With those two simple word the princess was out of her bed and into her bathroom to get ready. Her mother chuckled. "You know, sometimes I think you are developing feelings for that boy."

"Ewwww! Mom! Nico is like the older brother I never had! We are the best of friends, could you please not ruin it by talking marriage again with Queen Maria. I swear, Nico and I almost threw up last time when we found out you were both planning baby names, yuck!" Thalia responded as she put on the dress that Nico had given her from his last visit. Thalia exited the bathroom and twirled for her mother. "So how do I look?"

"Like you just woke up" Thalia glared at her mother. "Kidding, honey, you look beautiful as always." Thalia stood in ront of her mirror and began to fix her hair. "I'll let you finish getting ready. We all are waiting for you to come down in the terrace for breakfast."

"Alright I'll be down shortly." With that the queen exited the room. Thalia sighed and rolled her eyes at her mother's idiotic idea ofher getting married. She will be turning 18 shortly and by then she would have to get a suitor or else be forced into a loveless marriage. The only question here was who would be good enough, well brave enough, to marry a princess who's best past time was not drinking tea but getting in a fist fight?

"Knock, knock, can I come in?"

"Nico, you are already in I do not kow why you even ask." She turned around and ran into the open arms of her best friend.

"Hey, I was raised with manners so I have to knock." The now 22 year old prince mumbled against Thalia's hair. "I've missed you," He whispered. Thalia smiled up at him and grinned.

"Me too. Now what did you bring me?" She asked separating from their embrace and jumped in anticipation. Nico face palmed himself.

"I swear that sometimes I feel that you only enjoy my visits because I bring you gifts." He glared playfully at her.

"Well what is it?" Thalia began patting the pockets of his coat, searching for her gift.

"Impatient much?" Nico chuckled and took out a black rectangular box from his inner coat pocket. "Here you are, princess," Nico bowed, mocking her, and handed Thalia the box. Thalia snatched it and opened it. Inside, laying in a bed of black satin, was a silver bracelet with her name engraved on it.

"Wow, Nico," Her eyes were wide in woder. "Where did you get it?"

"The kingdom of King Hephaestus has the most amazing craftsman and metal workers. I saw the bracelet in the window of a shop and I knew you would like it. So I had your name engraved on it and brought it here as an 'I-am-sorry-I-broke-your-last-bracelet' gift." He grinned at her. Thalia rolled her eyes and placed the bracelet around her wrist.

"Well, thanks. I really like it," There was a knock on the door and a maid came in.

"Prince Nico, your father and King Zeis wish to speak to you alone in the library before you go down for breakfast." The maid left and Nico shrugged.

"I'll go see what they want." He turned to leave, at the door he smirked back at her. "Don't finish all the food, save me some I am starving." Thalia grabbed her flower base and threw it at him. Nico ducked and closed the door behind him before Thalia remembered where she put her knife.

Thalia rolled her eyes and resumed getting ready. Tha boy will be the death of her.

"Father? King Zeus? You wanted to see me?" Nico asked entering the massive library.

"Yes son, please take a seat." Nico sat in one of the armchairs directly across from King Zeus and next to his father.

"Well, what is it?" Nico began to get nervous. It wasn't every day that both kings requested his presence...alone. The last time that happened he was 15 and they had discovered him and Thalia sneaking out of the castle. Unfortunately they had dicovered them before they even started to climb the rock wall and their adventure was cut short.

"Nico, a long time ago your father and I made an agreement. When Thalia was born I knew that one da she will have to marry so I orgainized a party to list worthy suitors." My fists clenched on their own. Just thinking of Thalia marrying to some idiot was enough to get me fuming. No one deserved her, no one. "Among those suitors I am happy to announce, you were included." I swear my heart nearly exploded.

"WAIT! Wait, wait, wait!" I jumped from my chair and began pacing. "Are you seriously telling me that I am a worthy candidate to marry your daughter?" He looked at Zeus with cofusion, angst, dispair, and well, a little hope. Zeus nodded.

"Yes, yes I am. Now after talking to your father that day we came upon an agreement and decided that it was best for all of our kingdoms if you both were to unite in matrimony." Nico turned to his father.

"Why? Do you want me to die?" Nico yelled, over dramaticing it a bit. Hades chuckled.

"Come on son, we all know how much you love each other."

"Love? Dad how is me getting 3 broken ribs from the time she beat me up love?" Nico nearly yelped.

0-0-0-0

"Pfft! As if! Pinecone face can barely punch me without crying, how can she beat me up?" Nico scoffed. Oh, oh, this is not good. I turned to look at Thalia who was glaring at the boy, death etched across her forehead.

"Oh you are so dead, Corpse Breath!" And with those wise words Thalia jumped him. They began rolling across the attic floor, knocking throphies and boxes down. I snaped the book shut, placed my elbow on my knee, chin on my palm and watched the show.

"You know, I don't think our presence was necesary father. Thalia can kill the scum all by herself." Lady Artemis commented as she grinned at her lieutenant.

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart!" Zeus cheered on. Hades looked horror stuct but didn't move to help his son, most likely out of fear of the pissed daughter of Zeus. The rest of the campers and gods began betting on who will win. Thalia was obviously a favorite considering her experience.

"Ten drachmas on Nico!" I yelled throwing the money to Apollo who was in charge of the poll. The fight continued with the attic getting destroyed in the process. At one point Thalia was beating the Hades' genes out of Nico when all of the sudden Nico had her pinned on the ground, hands above her head, grinning down at a blushing Thalia.

"Ha! In. Your. Little. Hunter's. Face!" Nico burst out laughing and collapsed in front of her. Thalia squirmed trying to get him off but gave up and just layed limp under him.

"Hey! Are you two done or do you want to go make out somewhere esle? I would like to finish the story," I snapped and collected my winnings from a grumbling Apollo who had bet on Thalia. Nico jumped off her like he had just been shocked, which in this case he probably was. He helped a red Thalia stand up and they both took their original seats next to each other without speaking. "Alrighty then," I sighed and reopened the book.

0-0-0-0

"It's called sexual tension, son." King Zeus grinned at the shocked boy. Nico gulped and blushed.

"She was 13!" He yelled.

"Yes and you 17...so..." King Hades laughed. Nico blushed harder.

"You know she will kill me as soon as she finds out," Nico growled.

"No she won't, my daughter is not as tough as she looks,"

"Yeah well if I don't come back from the honeymoon I am blaming you two," And with that the prince exited the library.

King Zeus and King Hades made their way towards the east terrace where the family was currently eating breakfast. Upon seating they both noiced that a certain princess was missing.

"And Thalia?" Zeus asked, giving his wife a a peck on the cheek.

"I do not know, she was supposed to have come down ages ago," The queen answered. Nico grumbled and stood up sticking a piece of bacon and toast on his mouth.

"I'll go check on her," He said with a full mouth which actually sounded like "Ahh ow hech oh er."

Nico trudged up to Thalia's room once again.

"Hey, Thals! You are taking forever!" He came in the room only to find a women standing ther, bending to pick Thalia's bracelet which was on the ground. Nico Took out his sword and pointed it at the stranger's throat in a blink of an eye. " Who are you? What have you done with the princess?" Nico growled, his eyes gleaming with hate. The women smiled at him.

"Ahhh, I am guesing you are Nico, am I right?" Nico lowered his sword an inch.

"Yes, and you are?" The women bowed.

"I am fairy Artemis, a friend of the royal family." Nico put away his sword and bowed also.

"I am sorry my lady, I did nt know, please forgive me. Thalia has talked about you greatly." Artemis smiled at the boy. "Speaking of which, did you happen to see her?" At this, the fairy's face fell. "What is wrong?"

"I fear we are too late," Artemis whispered.

"Late? What do you mean?" Nico began to panic at this point. Poor kid, he was never good under pressure.

0-0-0-0

"Yes I am!"

0-0-0-0

"When the princess was born an evil witch, Hera, cast a curse upon her."

"Curse? What curse?"

"That the day she turns 18...she will die," Nico's heart sank. He grabbed onto the frame of the nearedt chair to avoid collapsing on the floor.

"But...but...she doesn't turn 18 until the day after tomorrow! Where is she!" Nico howlered.

"That is what they always let her think. In truth her birthday is today," Nico began gasping for air.

"Where is she?"

"I think that Hera has taken her to her castle." Without further instructions Nico bolted out the door and ran to the stables. "Where are you going?" Artemis yelled running after him.

"Where does it look like? I'm going to get her back."

"Do you even know where her castle is at?" Nico stopped dead in his tracks.

"No...do you?" Artemis smirked.

"It must be your lucky day because I do"

"How is this my lucky day? The girl I love is most likely dead and here you are saying that-" He stopped for a second time. Did he jsut say the 'L' word?

0-0-0-0

"There is where you have it wrong dear Connor, I am a son of Hades, I never say I 'L' you to anyone." Nico snickered.

"Which proves you are a bigh chicken," Thalia scoffed.

"How is not saying the 'L' word prove I'm a chicken?" Nico countered.

"It proves you don't have the guts oh wise Nico," Thalia mocked.

"I do have the guts, I just don't like to say it,"

"Oh yeah prove it!"

"I will!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"We should of never introduced them to Sonny With A Chance," Lacy grumbled.

"Thalia!" Nico growled/yelled.

"What?" She snapped as she turned from glaring at Lacy.

"I love you!" He snapped. I think I speak for everyone in the attic that our mouths literaly hit the ground. "See, in you face! Again!" He snickered as Thalia continue to stare at him, shocked. "Now continue Connor," I snapped out of my shock and opened the book.

0-0-0-0

"Well, well, well. Then we better get to Hera's caslte quickly. It's a long ride and we have to arrive before midnight."

"Why midnight?" Nico asked while helping Artemis mount her horse.

"Thalia was born at midnight, at that time she will die, we have to get there and stop Hera before she tries anything."

Fairy and prince rode out into the forest at top speed. They didn't care if they were exhausting their horses they just wanted to get to the princess on time.

"Just a few more miles. Her castle should be visible right after we cross this bridge!" Artemis yelled to Nico. Nico pushed his horse even faster as he crossed the wooden bridge over the river. In front of him rose a black castle, its walls crumbling from years of uncare. It was already night and it was hardto see where they were going. "STOP!" artemis yelled. Nico pulled the reins of his horse and stopped within inches of getting a huge thorn implanted on his chest.

"What is this?" Nico gasped.

"Hera! She put defenses agianst the caslte most likely stopping anyone who tried to save her." Nico whinned.

"How do we get in then? It is almost midnight."

"We will have to cross the thorny jungle, it's the only way." Nico gulped but nodded. He unsheathed his sword and took out his shield. With all his strength he willed hishorse to advance and began to cut through the thorns and made a path slowly to the castle.

"Hmmm" Hera turned from watching the Prince fight through her defences to the tied up Pricess. "It seems like your boyfriend is persistant,"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Thalia spat, trying to release herself from her bounds.

"Oh really? Then why is he trying so hard to get here to you?"

"Because he is my best friend, my brother. We love each other like family, a word you surely know nothing about." The princess growled. Hera laughed, what a foolish princess. "I would do the same for him if he were in my situation."

"Would you?" Hera smirked and left the princess to ponder her question.

"Nico! Come on Nico stand up! Your majesty is not a time to give up!"

"I am catching my breath women, give me time!" Nico growled. He stood up and began to trot to the castle. "Where do you think she has hidden her?"

"Knowing my stepmother, most likely in the highest tower," Artemis whispered, looking up.

"Stepmother? She's your stepmother?" Artemis nodded.

"Uh...well...nice family you have...?" Nico scratched the back of his neck. Artemis chuckled.

"Come on, we are running out of time." Both rain into the dark, cold castle and began to ascend the staircase.

After killing a couple of Hera's minions, jumping to safety after the castle crumbling under their feet a couple of times, and stopping for a bathroom break they finally made it to the highest tower. They barged in the room to find Thalia laying on a bed with a women standing beside her. Nico pointed his sword at her.

"What have you done to her!" Nico demanded. Hera smiled.

"Why nothing, your majesty. She was just oh so very curious about this little contraption over here," Hera pointed to the corner of the room where a spinning wheel layed.

"A spinning wheel? Is that why I never saw one in the castle?" He asked Artemis.

"Yes,"

"Well, if it isn't my little baby, have you finally decided to join mama's side?" Hera pouted at her stepchild. Artemis glared.

"You are not my mother." And with those word the fairy pounced on the witch. Taking out a dagger behind her back, Artemis plunged it into the heart of a suprised Hera.

Hera fell on the floor and began to crumble into dust. Nico sighed in relief as Artemis stood unharmed and let his sword fall to the floor with a clang. He rushed over to the side of the bed and began to caress Thalia's face, pushing her hair back.

"Please wake up, please, please wake up," He whispered and shook her shoulders. "Lady Artemis, can't you...?" He turned to where the fairy was silently crying and shaking her hair. ico looked back at the face of the girl he had always loved and let a tear escape. He took her in his arms and held her close, rocking back and forth. "Thalia," He whispered. Her head fell back and he slowly pulled it up and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

Artemis watched Thalia's foot twitct but the girl didn't wake up, what in the world? Nico gave the princess another kiss and layed her gently on the bed, sobbin softly.

"I don't get it," Artemis whispered.

"What don't you get? She died! We were too late!" Nico growled.

"After Hera curse her I put a spell on her that said that instead of dying she willfall asleep only to be waken by love's first kiss...but she hasn't woken up," Nico frowned down at the princess. He kissed her again and his face fell.

"Well apparently I'm not her true live then," He choked out.

"Kepp trying I'm sure the spell hasn't kicked in yet." Nico shrugged and leaned down to kiss Thalia again. Before their lips made contact a hand intervened.

"Oh no, you get me a better looking prince and then I'll see if I want to wake up," Thalia's voice came mufled from where her hand was placed between her and Nico's lips. Nico jumped up and grinned down at the princess who's eyes were still closed.

"Thalia!" He jumped on her and gave her a big hug.

"Aunty Arty, can you please call that prince from that kingdom, the one that came to visit last spring, I liked that one," Nico rolled his eyes and picked her up, putting her over his shoulders. "Hey put me down!" Thalia yelled hitting his back.

"I killed demons, I almost fel to my death a hundred times, I walked through a thorn jungle for you! I'm sorry sweetheart but you are stuck with me for now on." Nico snapped at her. Thalia grinned and manuevered so he was carrying her bridal style.

"Good!" She kissed him tenderly on the lips and then smacked his chest. "Now takeme home, I'm starving! I haven't eaten all day. If you know what is good for you, you saved me some bacon."

0-0-0-0

"The end!" I shouted slamming the book shut.

"Bacon? Really?" Selena asked a blushing Thalia. Nico scratched his chin.

"If a kiss makes her wake up, does another kiss make her fall asleep?" He grinned at her. "Lets find out!" He grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his lap.

"Nico what are you-mhhhmmhmn!" Thalia tried to speak over her covered mouth that was trapped between Nico's lips. After a while she stopped her attempts at stopping him or taling and just kissed him back. They pulled back, both gasping for air.

"No such luck," Nico sighed and repositioned Thalia in a similar way that Luke had Rachel. Thalia didn't seem to mind while Artemis was glaring at Nico, Hades was smirking, Zeus was cursing his brother, and the rest were just staring dumbstruct.

"So...so what's the next story?" Annabeth asked, snapping everyone back to reality.

"Uhhhh...oh yeah," I flipped the page and read the title. "Robin Hood."

A/N: Hey guys, Watson here. You guys are awesome, and I love you all for your reviews and favorites and stuff. Here it is because you all know it was coming, but I have a dilema. You see fanfiction nerds, for some odd reason I have been craving a...FLAME! DUN DUN DUN! Yeah it's really weird. I mean I don't like being emotionally ripped apart but I am a serious writer and I want to get better and not be a mediocre writer for the rest of my life so I want the dreaded flame. I don't want someone to just outright be a jerk and hate it for no reason. If you see something seriously wrong with my writing I want you to point it out and be brutally honest with me. Oh and this only goes for me by the way. If any of you nerds decide to flame my best friend I will personally trace you through your fanfiction account, find your address, go to your house and chop off all your fingers so you can never write another flame again. Got it? :) I love you guys! Thanks for reading!

A/N DOS: Uhhhhhh...? Ok I don't know whether to feel special that she cares about my emotional health that much to go this far or really consider investing in a psychologist...what do you guys think...also uhh I'll seriously check what the flames are we don't want any of you valuable readers dying on us...I promise I'll keep Watson on a tighter chain...thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoring, all that stuff...also I wanted to ask...what are your views on pothena (poseidon and athena for all those slow ones out there {hi watson}) just comment on it and if you feel like they make a good couple tell us thanks now...am I forgetting something...i dont think so so yeah thanks a lot and uhh...PEACE

W&W


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys...waffle here...so as of popular vote you have all crushed my dreams of making one of the stories POTHENA...any who if that is what the people want the people get it... many have been asking when a PERCABETH story will come up and I am happy to say do not fret the time will come sooner than you expect...also we have read all your reviews and thank you all they are wonderful even though a certain Watson is still down about the fact that she has received no flames...people I beg of you FLAME HER!... she is being overly annoying about this and I feel my emotional distress cannot cope with this...also yes we will do a Rapunzel story but due to an accident dealing with me sleeping over and a misplaced USB drive I'm afraid that our amazing list where we had planned this was lost along with all of my not yet posted fanfics and other stuff...wow this is looooooong...Imma shut my trap now and allow you guys to read...also before I forget so sorry about all those grammar errors on my chappie I sent it to Watson but apparently she thinks it was wise not to correct it when I spend hours correcting hers and I am the reason hers are amazing...now I'm shutting up...

"Alright bro, give me back the book," Travis said, getting up and dusting his jeans from any dust.

"Nah, you can suck it," Connor answered, clutching the precious book to his chest and glared at his older brother.

"I only told you to read one story while I went to take a leak but now will you be so kind to give it back?" Travis approached the other boy and extended his hand, trying to keep his temper in check.

"No can do Travis darling," Connor gave Travis a nasty looked and turned around to not look at him.

"Connor, I'm not playing here anymore, give me the stupid book back!" Growled a now very pissed Travis.

"If it's so stupid then why do you want it back huh?" Connor stuck his tongue out at his brother like the very mature adult he is. The two sons of Hermes continued their quarrel until everyone turned to stare at the oldest son of Hermes present in the room who was currently playing with his new girlfriend's hair, expecting him to do something. Poor Luke finally realized all the stares he was receiving and reluctantly got Rachel off his lap and approached the now fighting pair. Luke rolled up his blue hoodie sleeves and grabbed a handful of his brothers' hair.

"Ow! Luke! Watch the hair!" Both yelled at the same time.

"Alright children, you are both sitting down over there like the two little boys you are and will hand over the book to your older more attractive and mature brother." Luke said calmly, speaking in a tone commonly used with toddlers.

"Mature? Please! Don't make me laugh!" Travis snapped trying to get release from Luke's death grip. Luke only hardened his grip making both boys whimper.

"Fine! Fine! We'll give you the damn book just let us go please!" Connor snapped first making Travis roll his eyes at what a whimp of a brother he had. Luke accepted the fairy tale book gratefully and waited until both boys were sited comfortably to open the book and read the title.

"Robin Hood...this shall be interesting,"

0-0-0-0

In the little town of Loxley around supper time a young man of the early age of 18 was helping his nana set the table while his father was reading the letter he had received that evening from Nottingham.

"Father, the table is set," Connor Locksley shouted from the dinning room. His nana gave the boy a reproaching look as he sat down to the right side of the head to wait for his father to arrive. Poor Connor was too hungry so he decided it would be wise to snatch a biscuit. Much to the boy's dismay his nana caught him red handed and smacked his hand away. "Nana!" Connor whinned. "Please, please just one. You know that dad takes forever reading his letters," He looked up at the women with big round puppy dog eyes and whimpered.

0-0-0-0

"Uhhh! I hate it when he does that!" Clarisse groaned and buried her face in her hands. She received affirmative nods from the rest of the room. Connor's only response was to smirk.

0-0-0-0

Nana Hestia-

0-0-0-0

"Hestia!" The room yelled. I sighed and turned to my sisblings.

"You're right, this is annoying,"

0-0-0-0

Nana Hestia sighed and nodded at Connor.

"Fine, but only one and you are adding extra green beans to your plate," At these final words the boy paled. He dropped the biscuit back in the basket and sat on his hands.

"You know what, I think I'll wait," Hestia smiled and sat opposite the boy. Connor began fidgeting not long after. He was always a very hyper child reason why his nana had to tie him up in various occasions to keep him quiet. "Dad! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." His father said. Hermes Locksley entered the dinning room slowly and masked his wary expression to one of happiness so his only son would not worry.

0-0-0-0

"Thank you for killing us, Luke" Chris commented sarcastically.

0-0-0-0

"Everything alright, Father?" Connor asked. Hermes smiled and nodded, sitting at the head to eat dinner.

Dinner went by uneventfully. The only major catastrophe being when Hestia had to wrestle Connor to eat his vegetables but that was a daily event so no one took notice.

When the table was clear, father and son retired to the study to relax. They were in the middle of a very interesting chess match when there was a pounding at the door. Hermes froze mid-move and dropped his white bishop. The game peace fell to the floor and some of the marble chipped off the tiny statue.

"Father? Dad, you alright?" Connor rushed to his father's side as soon as he saw the man's face turn white as death.

"Connor, go to Hestia, tell her it is time. And what ever happens do not come out." And with those words the father shoved a confused Connor to the kitchens.

Hermes slowly made his way to the door after giving his son a last longing look.

Connor entered the kitchens and delivered the message to the only motherly figure he has ever known. Hestia's reaction was similar to his father's but she dropped a wooden spoon that she had been washing.

"Holy-" Before she could finish there was a crash from the living room. Connor was about to rush to see what had caused it but Hestia pulled him back. "Quick get under here," She moved aside a tapestry on the wall and opened a secret door. The worried nana pushed the still confused Connor in and closed the door.

"Nana! Open the door! What is the meaning of this! Nana!" Connor pounded on the wall and tried to pry it open.

"Sweetheart! Please keep quiet," Hestia whispered. "They will hear you," Connor wanted to ask who the hell was going to hear him but decided to follow instructions, a first in his life, and keep quiet.

In the next couple of minutes he heard arguing and shouts coming from outside. He began hyperventilating in the enclosed space. He heard someone yell and then a door slamming.

"What do you want!" Hestia stammered.

"Where is the boy?" A male voice asked.

"I have no idea what you mean by that!" Hestia retorted. "Now leave immediately before I call the authorities!" The man laughed humorlessly.

"But dear, I am the authorities. As for the boy, I know you are hiding him. It is only a matter of time before I find him, and when I do I can guarantee you his fate will be the same as his father." A door slammed and all turned into and eerie silence. Hestia slowly took the tapestry off the wall and opened the secret door to let out a very shakened Connor.

As soon as the door opened Connor rushed to the door to look for his father.

"Connor," The now crying Hestia whispered. Connor stopped with a hand on the door and looked back. "Don't go. It will do you no good to see your father like that,"\

"What..." He breathed in slowly and closed his eyes. "What do you mean by that, Nana?" His voice cracked towards the end. The only response he received was Hestia hugging him tightly. "No," Connor shook his head violently and pushed her away. "No! No! No!" He rushed out and was met by the sight of blood every where. A body lay unmoving on the entrance to the parlor, its face staring right at Connor. He choked back a sob and ran into the kitchen again.

"I told you-"

"Who did that!" Connor growled. "Who killed him?" He looked into the teary eyes of his nana. "Nana! Answer me!"

"Your father didn't want you to know. He didn't want you to get you involved in fear that you would follow in his footsteps and get killed also." Hestia sat down slowly on a stool and motion for the pacing boy to do the same.

"Well, according to that man he will kill whether or not I am involved in what ever my father did so I do not think it will hurt to tell me what in the world just happened." Connor snapped. Hestia sighed in defeat.

"Very well. You know about the ongoing war at the moment I presume." Connor nodded. "Your father was supporter of King Zeus like many people were. When he went into war his brother Prince Hades took the throne and turned what used to be a peaceful kingdom into...well...what we are now. You have witnessed it yourself. Taxes have never been this high. Poverty is at its peak. There is barely any food to go around now a days. And all thanks to dear Prince Hades. Your father along with other noble men from towns nearby began a group of alliance that denied to pay taxes and began using that money to buy food for those people in need. Unfortunately Prince Hades was informed of this and had these people jailed."

"Is that the long business trip dad went to months ago?"

"Yes. After coming out of jailed Hermes continued with the work. Again the Prince found out and this time ordered the men to be executed. Which brings us back to this. Hermes knew that they were being hunted down. He took precautions and advised the men to hide their families so they wouldn't kill them too. His men began dying and the families took refuge on a campsite they have on Sherwood forest where apparently the eldest kids have been continuing their work. And now it was his turn."

"He could of ran away! He did not have to die!" Connor sobbed, finally letting all his tears out that he was keeping in through the explanation. Hestia rushed and hugged him, trying to sooth him.

"He did not know when they were coming for him. He just wanted to keep you safe." Connor whipped his tears angrily.

"Just answer me this, Nana. Who? Who did this?" Hestia shook her head sadly.

* * *

>"Ares...the sheriff of Nottingham."<p><p>

0-0-0-0

"You just killed me!" Some one sobbed at the back. The demigods yelled and some jumped on top of their neighbors' lap in search of protection. Hermes too out a handkerchief and wipped his eyes that were gleaming with tears.

"Oh! It's only you!" Chris sighed in relief.

"Hello dad," I mumbled. "Please wipe your tears you look ridiculous and do let me continue the story." Hermes blew his nose loudly and waved his hand signaling to continue.

0-0-0-0

"Halt!" Connor found himself surrounded by hooded man and arrows pointed at him from every direction. He raised his hands in surrender and dropped his rue sack. "Name! Now! Before I tell my friends here to release their arrows." The man barked at him. All their faces were covered by their hoods but by the sound of the man's voice they could not be that old.

"I am Connor Locksley. Son of Hermes Locksley." At the mentioning of his father's name all bows were lowered and the man in front of him took his hood off.

"Well! It was bloody time you got here!" The boy not much older than himself glared at him. Connor shrugged and picked his belongings back up.

"I take it you were waiting for me?"

"Of course we were! We can't really do much around here without the authority figure now can we?" The black haired, sea green eyed boy snapped. The rest boys strapped their bows to their backs and place their arrows in their quivers.

"Authority figure?" Connor asked as the boys began leading him deeper into Sherwood forest.

"Your father was the mastermind behind this whole operation so it was decided we will work as a monarchy also and wait for the rightful heir to ascend to the throne," A few chuckles rose from the crowd. "Perseus Jackson at your service," both boys shook hands. "But everyone calls me Percy."

"Pleasure," Connor looked around. "And who are all these guys?"

"Like you we have all lost our fathers and have left the family to continue the cause. We have Nico, Jason, Leo, Chris, Travis, Luke, Ethan, Charles, Grover, and Tyson. And we all make up Sherwood's Merry Men!" Percy pointed to each boy as he said a name. Connor got confused with so many names so he nodded and hoped all decided to randomly wear name tags tomorrow.

"Is this all of you?" They had reached the campsite. There were many tents around a huge bonfire that was currently spewing smoke into the sky. Horses were tied to low branches near by next to a drinking hole. Laundry lines were filled to the brim with men clothes. People were walking around, women washing clothes in a nearby stream, kids were chasing fireflies, and older men were cooking dinner.

"Yes, this is it," One of the boys, Jason perhaps, answered.

* * *

>"Well then," Connor rubbed his hands together. "Lets get this show on the road."<p><p>

"Robin! Robin!" Percy ran into the tent gasping for air. Robin Hood looked up from where he had his nose stuck into a map of Sherwood forest and nearby towns. His blue eyes locked with Percy's sea green and Percy motioned for his friend to wait.

"What is it? I don't have time!" Robin sighed massaging his temples.

"Prince (pant) Hades (pant) hunting party (pant) passing (pant) mile off (pant) hurry!" Robin sprinted to his feet, grabbing his bow and quiver and followed his friend outside. There were two horses waiting for them. Jumping on their trusted steeds both galloped to find the others.

They arrived at the hunting party scene and quietly approached the other men.

"So, what is the verdict?" Robin whispered to the men stalking the Prince and his friends.

"They are having a competition so they have plenty of money in those various chests." Nico answered.

"The first to take down a stag wins all five chests." Grover growled at the idea of hunting animals for entertainment.

"Considering the size of those chests they could feed all of Loxley, Nottingham, Lincoln and all the farms in the surrounding areas!" Leo jumped excitedly. Robin rolled his eyes at his mens' antics. He glared down at the scene from their hiding place on a nearby cliff.

"What is the plan?" Percy asked.

* * *

>"Ambush them of course," Robin grinned down at the Prince and prepared an arrow to fire.<p><p>

"Brilliant! Just brilliant boys!" Robin laughed and opened another leather bag full to the brim with gold coins.

"This is just crazy! Who bets a million gold coins on a hunting party?" Charles asked as he continued writing down all the winnings of the day.

"Idiotic rich brats who don't have anything to do with their lives," Tyson grumbled. Robin chuckled.

A boy came in and began fidgeting in front of the older men.

"Mr. Robin Hood, sir, Friar Chiron is waiting for you outside. He says he will like a word." And then he dashed out. Robin frowned and stood.

"I will be back." Robin excited the tent and was momentarily blinded by the bright sunlight. His eyesight adjusted and he locked eyes with an old family friend.

Chiron smiled at the boy and approached him.

"Hello Robin," The old man embraced his godson and patted him on the back.

"Friar Chiron, what a surprise. How is Nana?"

"She is fine, misses you dearly," The old man's eyes twinkled with hidden humor.

"Tell her I will go visit her soon," Chiron nodded and both began walking around the campsite. "I assume there is a reason for your sudden unexpected visit."

"The price for your head has gone up to a thousand gold coins." Connor sighed and closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. "You have to be more careful now a days. And what is this that I heard about you raiding his majesty's hunting party?" Connor smiled sheepishly at the friar. "Connor it is one thing to rob the rich but to rob novelty? You have crossed the line boy!"

"Chiron, a million gold coins. Each member of that party put in a million gold coins for their stupid bet. Do you know how many people we can feed with all that money? And it is not stealing! It is taking back what Prince Hades has taken with his over exaggerated taxes." Connor retorted crossing his arms.

"I do not doubt that your intentions are good but do be careful. Prince Hades is desperate to catch you. There are spies in every town now. He has requested that the kingdom have an archery contest as a trap to catch you." Robin's face broke into a full smile.

"Archery contest? Really? This is brilliant! Oh this will be the robbery of the century! I have to round the boys!" Robin hugged Chiron.

* * *

>"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Chiron!" And with that he ran beck into the tent. Chiron stood rooted on the spot staring at Robin's retreating back. Sighing the friar turned and began to walk back to his horse, praying that his godson not be so reckless and make it out alive of this one.<p><p>

"So how do I look?" Robin turned in a circle in front of his friends.

"Like an ink bottle was spilled all over you," Travis laughed as Robin glared at him.

"Not what I meant you idiot! Will anyone recognize me?" Robin looked at his reflection on the mirror in his tent. His chestnut brown hair was now ink black and instead of curly it was flattened by a straw hat. His usually pale, but not as pale as Nico's, was now a tad darker due to endless hours of sitting out on the sun to tan it, he wore wire rimmed glasses and sported a thin mustache on his face with a week's old beard.

"We've known each other for 3 years now and if I were to see you walking down the street I wouldn't know it was the same idiot who liked the tree trunk at last year's Christmas party." Charles smirked.

"Hey! That was not my fault! Percy spiked the punch!" Robin defended himself.

* * *

>"Sure it was. Now get moving or you are going to be late." Percy shoved him out the tent's flap and onto his horse. "We'll be in the crowd in case plan does not follow through," Robin nodded and began his journey to Nottingham.<p><p>

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to my humble archery contest to see who is the best archer in our lands!" Prince Hades yelled to the crowd as all gathered up to see the contestants. "The winner of this contest will in reward receive a golden arrow forged by the royal blacksmith made out of the purest gold, his wight in gold coins, and a kiss from my lovely niece." Mentioned niece looked up shyly from her seat next to her uncle and watched as the crowd stared openly at her. The crowd stood speechless at the beauty of the girl who was rumored to be beauty with no comparison but unfortunately her uncles were too protective of her which caused her never to set foot outside the castle and no one had ever had laid eyes upon her. The male population present began drooling instantly much to Lacy's disgust. Unfortunately you cannot control the stupid male hormones and men being men decided to do anything to win the kiss from the lovely lady.

Somewhere in the crowd Robin picked his jaw from the floor and took his spot next to the other competitors.

The tournament began with no trouble. Robin easily won every event. People began rooting for the mysterious stranger and Lacy couldn't take her eyes off the boy. Prince Hades began formulating a plan to capture said mysterious stranger upon coming to the conclusion that it could not be anyone else but Robin Hood in the flesh. The Merry Men stood at the guard in case anything unexpected occurred and they needed to evacuate the tournament in a moment's notice.

By the end of the tournament there was no question who the winner was. Robin only prayed he was heavy enough to feed all of Loxley at least. He approached the open air tent that shielded Prince Hades from the sun and bowed.

"My king," Robin said, almost choking on the words.

"Well, you are definitely younger than you look. What is you age boy," Prince Hades asked. Robin knelled and looked up at the King.

"I just celebrated my 21st birthday sir."

"Well, mighty young. And your skills with the bow are extraordinary. They could even rival the skills of the swine of Robin Hood." His majesty spat the name. Robin bit his cheek to stop the smirk forming.

"I doubt I am that good your majesty."

"Yes well...your winnings boy." Prince Hades snapped is fingers and out came the very Sheriff of Nottingham himself carrying the golden arrow on a silk pillow. The arrow was handed to Robin while he clenched his hands to keep from jumping Ares. "Your weight in gold shall be handed to you in a weeks time when you come to the palace to have you weighted."

"Of course my king,"

"Now, Lacy!" He turned and motioned for his niece to approach. The blond girl slowly rose and stood next to her uncle.

* * *

>Out of all the prices this is the one that Robin had been waiting for with longing. He stood up, shaking slightly. He towered over the girl by a foot and a half at the least. Lacy smiled sweetly at him, showing him twin dimples. She stood on her tiptoes and placed both hands on his chest for balance and kissed him lightly on the cheek. And then...the world turned black.<p><p>

Robin tried to free himself from the shackles encircling his wrists and ankles. His skin was screaming in pain from all the yanking and rubbing against the rusty cold metal. He sighed and gave up, turning his gaze to the stone floor.

"How exactly did we get here?" He sighed.

"Weeeeeell...after Lady Lacy kissed you you fainted on the spot, quiet pathetic if you ask me, then Prince Hades yelled "Seize him!" Leo yelled, imitating Prince Hades' voice to perfection. "We rushed to your help and we would of made it out without a problem but then the Sheriff came out holding our families hostages and it was either watching them die on the spot or turn ourselves in. We took the latter and they threw us in here along with you and we are waiting for morning to proceed with the execution. I think that about sums it up don't you think?"

"Leo, do you know the meaning of a rhetorical question by any chance?" Robin sighed.

"Yes, yes I do,"

"Apparently not since you answered that you idiot!" Luke snapped.

"Okay guys, fighting will not get us out of here," Charles spoke up.

"Yes, but it helps release the tension and anger." Nico shrugged and began to argue with Percy. Robin shook his head sadly and looked out the window, running a shaking hand through his hair that is now back to his original color. He ran a hand across his face and frowned...it was smooth.

"Who shaved me?"

"I did, you looked weird with a mustache," Tyson shuddered thinking about facial hair, repulsive.

"With what exactly?" Robin approached him.

"With my knife. It was no easy fit I might add considering how there was no water and I might have cut you once or twice around your neck...sorry," He mumbled.

"You have a knife!" The residents in the cell yelled and ambushed the boy.

"Guys wait wait!" Robin yelled. "Tyson, how is it that you have a knife with you?" Tyson threw the bodies off him and gasped for air.

"Well...I don't think you want to know where I hid that...lets just leave it at that," Robin nodded and extended his hand.

"Let me try to pick the lock," Tyson threw it at him and Robin got to work.

"Alright we are bound free but how in the world are we going to get out of this cell?" Percy grumbled massaging his wrists.

"Well you could ask nicely and promise to go to church every Sunday from now on," A voice responded from the other side of the bars.

"Friar Chiron!" Robin gasped. "How did you get in here?"

"It's funny how no one ever questions a man of God. I asked for entrance and they let me right in, no questions asked." Chiron chuckled. "Now, I suggest you all stand back and be ready to run because we might receive visitors if we do not hurry." The men retreated to the back of the cell and waited semi patiently. There was an explosion and the door fell to the ground.

"What is that?" Jason coughed as dust filled the air.

"Oh just a little invention I have been working on. Now come quick before the guards get here."

The hour that followed was turned into a wild goose chase. All through out the prison prisoners that were incarcerated for not paying their taxes were released and the guards were having a hard time trying to capture them. Prince Hades was having one of his famous tantrums in the castle because Robin Hood had managed to escape from his clutches. Meanwhile Robin and his men were outside said castle waiting for the right time to sneak in.

"I do not care how but I want those men captured and killed on the spot do you understand?" Prince Hades yelled. Ares bowed.

"Of course sir, right away," Ares excited the throne room and rushed to to the jail to try to put order.

"Alright men, silently," Robin whispered as they tied the millions of leather pouches filled with gold to a rope that lowered them to the waiting Friar Chiron down at the castle gates. The words had just left his mouth when one of the idiots he called friends dropped the contents of one of the pouches. Robin growled quietly and smacked the boy behind him upside the head.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" Nico growled.

"Pass it on," Robin grunted, Nico shrugged and did just that until the hit was received by the last in the line and the cause that someone had just heard all the commotion that was happening in the room, thank you Percy.

0-0-0-0

"Hey! Hurtful!"

0-0-0-0

They all continued working and did not notice when Lacy walked into the room.

"What? What are you all doing in here!" She gasped.

"Great just what we needed. Robin your girlfriend is here!" Leo whispered in a singsong voice.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Robin snapped. "Quick get her in here and do lock the door this time!" Percy and Jason each grabbed the girl by an arm and carried her inside.

"Hey watch it! What are you-"

"Sorry darling, we cannot have you giving us away," Percy apologized gagging Lacy's mouth. Jason locked the door and they tied Lacy to the only chair in the room. Lacy kicked and punched and managed to knock the wind out of both boys before they could toe her completely to the chair.

"Hurry!" Robin urged. "I see the Sheriff coming to the castle. I think they found out we are not in the prison anymore."

"Wow, it took him a while," Charles grunted.

"Well there were a lot of people in there," Leo shrugged.

"Ladies, less talking more tying." Nico snapped.

They all worked in silence and before they knew it they had lowered the last leather pouch.

"Alright one by one lower yourselves slowly." Robin ordered. The men did as ordered and finally the people in the room were a tied Lacy, Robin, and Percy. Lacy had managed to take the gag off her mouth and breathed in deeply.

"Please!" He croaked out. "Please take me with you! It is a living hell in here!" She sobbed. "I cannot stand him anymore. He is cruel and repulsive do not leave me here with him!" Percy and Robin looked at each other and had a silent conversation. Percy nodded and Robing sighed.

"Fine. Percy carry her on your back."

"Sure thing. Alright Princess, you are going to have to hold on tight to my neck...just not that tight or else you will choke me." Lacy chuckled and nodded. Once she was secure on Percy's back they approached the rope. "If I drop you my deepest apologies."

"If you drop me I will come back to kill you," Lacy replied sweetly. Percy grinned and winked at Robin.

"She is a keeper," Robin rolled his and motioned for him to continue. Percy was about to go when he stopped abruptly and turned around, shock written all over his face. "Robin you can't!" His face lacked emotion as he looked at his friend.

"He killed our fathers, it HAS to be done."

"You will get killed man!"

"Well then I am taking him with me,"

"What are you talking about?" Lacy asked looking between the two boys.

"Idiot here wants to stay and fight Ares," Percy hissed.

"What? Are you demented? That is complete suicide!" Lacy squeaked. Robin shrugged.

"Like I said, if I die I will make sure to take him with me." Lacy glared at the boy who's jaw and fist were clenched in anger.

"Listen here Mr. Robin-nothing scares me-Hood. If you do not make it out of here I will bring you back from the dead just to kill you again do you understand me?" Lacy thundered. Robin looked taken aback for a second and them smiled at her.

"You are right Percy, she is keeper. Now off you go I need to go meet an old friend." Percy nodded sadly and began to descend slowly. Lacy looked up and locked eyes with Robin.

"If you are not back by midnight I am sending a search party for you, Connor!" She yelled making him smirk and wave.

"CONNOR!" Percy yelped. Lacy frowned.

"That is his name isn't it?"

"How do you know his real name! No one knows it! Oh gosh! We've had a spy all along I knew it! I bet it was that Nico! I never trusted him! Guys! Code 6-9-4! Code 6-9-4!" Percy, being Percy, began to panic.

0-0-0-0

"Seriously! Is it like lets-pick-on-Percy week or something?" Percy yelled.

"No that was last week," Travis sighed.

"Really? I thought that it was not until next month," Leo frowned.

"Wait, I thought it was next week," Piper yelled.

"You guys actually have a week to pick on me?"

"It's more like a month but yeah, yeah we do," Apollo said shrugging. Percy face palmed and began mumbling incoherent thoughts. Weird kid don't you think?

"Can I continue?" The crowd nodded and Luke huffed.

0-0-0-0

"Calm down, would you?" Lacy smacked his chest. "I have known Connor since we were kids so yes I know who he is,"

"How-"

"I tried to escape once. I made it to Loxley where Connor found me shivering in the rain by his stables. He sneaked me in his room and brought me clean clothes and food. He kept me hidden for about a week then my uncles found him. They prohibited him from ever making contact with me again but when he was in Nottingham he would always sneak into the castle to see me. Up until six years ago when we lost contact." Lacy explained.

"Oh, well, uhhh...can I be best man at the wedding!" Percy blurted out for lack of anything to say. Lacy chucked and sighed.

* * *

>"Idiot has to make it alive first of all. You can't have a wedding without a groom."<p><p>

"Should we send a search party?" Percy whispered.

"I do not know, I think we should wait a couple of more minutes, see if he turns up," Nico whispered back, biting his thumb.

"I think if we wait any longer she is going to explode. I mean look at her," Leo pointed at a pacing Lacy. "She's been like this since we found out the palace caught on fire."

"No really! How will you feel if the man you love is in a flaming building!" Jason snapped.

"I'm not gay," Leo cocked his head confused.

"Can I please punch him?" Grover asked. Percy shook his head and began to tap his foot. He heard it then. The noise was light but it was definitely there.

"Can you hear that?" He asked looking down.

"What?" Charles asked following his friend's line of sight.

"The noise, it sounds like...HORSE HOOVES!" Percy took running into the entrance of the camp and stopped to listen more. The noise kept getting louder and louder. Squinting their eyes they could make out the silhouette of a man on a horse. They caught their breaths in anticipation when the horse stopped a couple of yards from them. The rider had a hood covering his face and in the night you could not see under it.

"I would go down to hug you all but it seems I have lost feeling in both my legs," The rider said. The Merry Men cheered and got Robin off the horse and hugged him multiple times. After they had all assured themselves that it was Robin in front of them and not some ghost or apparition they began helping him in the campsite. "How is Lacy?"

"Well lets just say these injuries will not compare to what she will do to you once she finds out the state you are in." They entered his tent and laid him slowly on his bed. Robin flinched and gasped.

"I think you might have a few broken ribs mate," Luke said and got to work patching him up.

"So...what happened?" They all asked.

"After Percy left I waited (groaned) they finally realized that I might probably in the most obvious place a thief would go so they (gasp) went into the treasure room. They found it empty with only me in there and (hiss) Hades ordered Ares to kill me as he watched. We (curse) fought and then I got lucky and I stabbed him and (Mommy!) he died. Then Hades tried to have a go at me and not to sound mean but that man sucks at fighting (gasp) but I was pretty beat up from my earlier fight. Thankfully,(hiss) King Zeus decided to come in at that moment yelling 'Honey, I am home!'. Hades got distracted and I punched him. (Curse) Zeus had no idea what was happening so I explained and he began to turn various shades of red (Oh God!) and both brothers began arguing while I bled to death in the corner. 'Mother always liked you best!' 'You were Father's little boy!' Pathetic. Hades was (groan) going to stab his brother but I stopped him. Zeus called his guards and they shackled Hades. I was still bleeding in the corner. Zeus asked what he could do to pay me back and I told him I wanted a horse. And that is how I came to be here." The men blinked down at him. Even Luke stopped stitching his arm to stare.

"Out of all the things you could of asked you asked for a horse?" Chris gasped. Robin chuckled.

"Hey, I am not that stupid. I asked for HIS horse. The horse he used in battle and is filled with the most valuable treasures from his trip. Which he never got to unpack I should add."

"Robin you are brilliant!" They yelled and rushed to the door. Opening the flap they were met with a very angry Lacy.

"Where is he?" She growled. All made way and pointed at the bed. Luke gulped and rushed out,closely followed by the rest who did not want to be near the girl when her top blew off.

Outside, they raided the horse and found the most extraordinary things. From inside the tent you could only hear screams and the occasional whimper. After 10 minutes it went quiet but none dared go in or get within a 10 feet radius of the tent in fear of randomly catching on fire.

When the 20 minute mark hit, the boys drew stick and Percy was nominated by popular vote to go check. Shaking Percy peeked through the flap and found the two love birds kissing. Percy made silent gagging noises and retreated slowly. He turned to the group and made kissy faces pointing at the tent. The boys began laughing but stopped abruptly and ran off into random directions. Percy scratched his head and turned around and stared into Lacy's angered blue eyes. Gulping he took off running after his friends.

"So asking to be best man is out of the question then?" He yelled as he ran for his life. Lacy faced palmed and went into the tent again.

"We are not inviting him to the wedding," She grumbled.

"Took the words out of my mouth darling," Connor chuckled.

"So, is it Connor or Robin now?"

"I think it is safe for me to go back to Connor now, I don't think your uncle will hold it against me feeding his people while he was away,"

"No me neither...but he might be a tad angered that you kidnapped his niece." Connor gulped.

"It is not kidnap if you come willingly!"

"Try telling him that,"

"You know...I have gotten attached to Robin, I'm keeping it," Connor gulped.

"Scared Locksley?" Connor grinned.

"Never,"

0-0-0-0

"The end!" Luke shouted closing the book. He looked down at Connor and Travis. "Now, I will turn this back to you but you have to promise to take turns and not to fight. You," He pointed at Travis, "Do not hog the book and let Connor have a go. And you," He pointed at Connor. "Go kiss Lacy already, I want to start the next story." The youngest Stoll and the daughter of Aphrodite blushed and would not meet the others' eyes. Luke groaned and shoved his brother next to her. "I swear if you don't kiss her I will suggest sleeping with one eye open tonight."

"Fine!" Connor growled and grabbed Lacy's face, giving her a hard kiss on the lips. He let her go and glared at a smiling Luke "Happy!"

"Elated!" Luke grinned and noticed how Lacy slowly grabbed hold of Connor's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Travis snatched the book out of Luke's hands greedily and opened it up to the next story as he approached the podium.

"Who's our next victim?" Travis snickered and looked around his eyes falling on the couple of the century. Cocking his head to one side Travis winked at the daughter of Athena and read the title of the next tale. "Next we have dear Perseus Jackson and sweet Annabeth Chase staring in..." Pause for dramatic effect. "Alice in Wonderland!"

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that! The next story will be up soon hopefully...I will try my best to pressure Watson into finishing it fast...now she has decided no to do any author's notes until she received good detailed criticism so from now on I guess you guys are stuck with me...bare with me guys and well here's to hoping she gets over her whole flame fetish...PEACE!

W&...(yeah flame her please)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Heeeeeey! SO Watson has finito this chapter...since she says alice in wonderland is long she will break this story for 3 chapters so this is the first part of the Alice in Wonderland Trilogy...hope you guys enjoy it :) she says that she will try to be funnier for later chapters although I don't get why she doesn't want to add author's notes when she is telling me what to write...oh well enjoy :)

Sitting underneath the shade of an oak tree, young Annabeth laid her head on her older brother's,Malcolm, lap as he read to her. She smiled to herself as his words slowed down and ceased entirely to be replaced by soft snores. Annabeth grinned and hopped to her feet, dusting off her pure white apron. She gazed at the blond head of her brother, her head quirked to the side quizically.

'What a strange brother. I'm 16 and he still wants me to listen to him read stories. Curious.'

She giggled to herself," My new sleep elixar worked perfectly. Mother will be so proud."

Annabeth smiled and walked towards her home, grazing along the lake's edge. She set herself a leisurely pace, occasionally peering at the lake's crystiline surface. She took a peek at the water's shimmering surface before looking straight ahead again. Annabeth stopped suddenly, quickly snapping her head back to reflective water. With an air of curiousity she watched closely to catch an image of what she had just seen. There reflected against the pure blue lake was a rabbit. This was a strange rabbit indeed. It had strange ash blond fur, a streak of white fur slashing across its face, but that was not the strangest thing about this rabbit. Not only was his peculiar in color but he was dressed up as a old english gentleman.

'And I thought my fashion sense was weird.' Annabeth mused to herself.

Placed upon the rabbit's head was a black top hat, a red ribbon tied around the base with small white wings attached on either side. Its ash blond ears were parted due to the placement of the hat, bending over slightly at an angle. The rabbit wore a simple black vest around its torso, a crimson long sleeved dress shirt under its protective presence. The rabbit frowned at the water's surface, quickly digging into its pocket as if looking for something.

Annabeth watched mystified as the blond rabbit dug around in its pocket restlessly. 'I don't know if I should be freaked out right now or pinching myself.' Annabeth thought to herself. This had to be a dream, no way was this real. Right?

"Aha!" The rabbit cried suddenly, snapping Annabeth out her thoughts. The rabbit pulled out a small pocket watch from his, well pocket.

'He could've avoided all of that if just wore a wristwatch.'

"I'm late. Just peachy." The rabbit said bitterly, stuffing the watch back into its pocket. Now having heard the rabbit's voice she was able to discern that it was male.

"Now her royal highness is bound to be angry, if she isn't already. Who am I kidding of course she is! I hate my life." He said bitterly, scowling down at the water.

'What a bitter rabbit.'

The rabbit sighed in annoyance,"Better get going. Maia!"

Suddendly the wings on the sides of the rabbit's hat began to flap quickly, finally picking up enough speed to lift the rabbit off his feet and propel him into the forest. Annabeth didn't think as she barrelled over to the forest where she saw the rabbit's reflection leave.

0-0-0

"Did anyone else notice that none of these stories are from the same time period?" Annabeth pointed out bluntly. I laughed nervously, drawing everyone's attention back to me.

"Huh? What are you talking about crazy lady?" I laughed, scratching the back of my head nervously. Everyone just watched me with expressions of disbelief.

'At least that distracted them for awhile. If they found out what was really in this book, I don't even want to think about it.'

0-0-0

Annabeth swiftly chased after the rabbit, nimbly ducking and weaving out the way of trees and low lying branches.

"Mr. Rabbit! Mr. Rabbit, please wait!" She called after him desperately, nearly tripping over a large, rotting root. She could feel her natural curiousity nawing away at the lining of her stomach, telling her to follow that rabbit no matter what. She couldn't help what she was feeling, this strange rabbit was the most interesting thing she had ever and she simply had to know more about it.

The rabbit, however, just continued on his way as if he had never heard the young blond call out to him. So Annabeth, still determined for her cause, followed after him as quickly as she could.

The rabbit soon began to slow his pace as he rounded a corner, quickly followed by a worn out Annabeth. He came to a full stop beside a tall oak, peering down a large hole beside it.

"Maia!" He said to himself, floating by the side of the large hole. The wings of his hat stopped their rapid beating and folded themselves back to their original position. Annabeth watched the rabbit awestruck behind the safety of a tree. The rabbit, still unaware of her presence, grumbled silenly to himself before jumping down the deep hole. As soon as the top of his blond head disappeared Annabeth crept slowly to the side of the hole, peeking over the side cautiously. The whole was pitch black, impossible for Annabeth to see down no matter what angle she tried.

"Mr. Rabbit?" Annabeth called tenatively, peering closer down the dark hole.

"Mr. Rabbit?" She called again in a sing song voice. She leaned closer over the edge, not realizing that she was steadily running out of ground to tred on.

'Where could he have gone?' She thought curiously. She leaned even closer still.

"Mr. Rab-Ahhhhh!" Poor Annabeth had run out of ground and found herself tumbling down the rabbit hole.

Annabeth had stopped her screaming long ago, simply savoring the feeling of the cool wind on her cheeks while attempting to keep her dress from blowing up around her waist Marlyn Monroe style. This was quite a long fall, she observed. She wasn't falling nearly as quickly as the laws of physics state, it was as if she was moving through water. As she gazed around herself she saw strange things. A rather large grandfather clock suspended upside down in mid-air, its dillusional koo-koo bird living up faithfully to its name. Random assortments of pots and pans littered the liquid, why there was even a table with a tea pot pouring itself!

'Quite peculiar indeed.'

Annabeth watched a rose dance right in front of her nose in delight, its petals a rich red color.

After a while Annabeth found herself to be bored, her head resting on her hand in a lackluster fashion.

'How deep can this rabbit hole be any way? This is most illogical.'

0-0-0

"Really? Startrek?"

"But it's so fitting."

0-0-0

Finally Annabeth found herself at the bottom of the rabbit hole, her baby blue dress only mildly wrinkled.

"Stupid rabbit hole, now I'm even more late than I was before." A bitter voice grumbled. Annabeth snapped her head to the right where she found the blond rabbit floating down a corridor.

'Ooh, I've found him!,' she cheered mentally, rushing off to follow the rabbit. She ran swiftly to keep up with the steadily increasing pace of the blond rabbit. Soon enough she entered a small room with a very high ceiling. The rabbit was no where to be seen, she swore she saw him come in here.

"Where could he have gone?" She questioned aloud to herself. She gazed around the room for all possible exits when her eyes came apon 3 small doors. The first was the smallest, its wooden surface painted a luscious green. The second was slightly larger than the first, it was painted a deep velvet red. But the third door was the strangest indeed. It was the largest of the three by far, but that was not the strangest thing. Its surface was splashed with a variety of color, as if someone just grabbed random paint buckets and went all gangsta on it. All three doors were small for her to fit through so she shrugged and turned around to leave the way she came only to find the doorway had disappeared entirely. She pouted her soft pink lips,'Now how am I supposed to get out of here?'

She sighed again, plopping down on the floor in despair. She glared at the marble floors as she contimplated a way for her to escape the room. She looked around again to make sure she hadn't missed anything. She wasn't expecting to find anything but there in the corner of the room was a small tea table.

"That wasn't there before." She said to herself slightly confused. Annabeth pushed herself up off the floor and cautiously walked over to the glass table. There sat three keys of varying sizes, one small, another slightly bigger, and the last one biggest of the three.

"Oh, these must be the keys to the three doors." She observed, picking up all three keys and turning them over in her small hand.

"Well there's no harm in looking." With that being said she walked over to the largest of the three doors, kneeling down to slip its key into the lock. With a satisfying click the door swung open revealing the hidden treasures. Annabeth looked through the door and found herself to be throughally disappointed. Behind the door was a dark, glooming forest, its trees black with age and knarled with wood rot. Dead leaves collected around the roots, bathed in darkness that Annabeth found unsettling. She grimaced in disgust before shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Well it wasn't very pleasent in there at all." She commented sourly as she scooted over to the red painted door. She grabbed its key and unlocked it. Pushing open the door she caught a glimsp of crystal blue. She smiled fondly at the scene before her. Her brother was dozing away under the shade of the strong oak tree, his blond hair messily ruffled against its bark. Light reflected of the lake's surface, bathing his in sunshine. She happily closed the door with a soft click.

"I think I'll let him sleep awhile longer."

She moved down to the smallest door, having to lay down on her belly to get at it effectively. She placed the smallest key in the lock, clumsily unlocking it with much effort. Her face lit up at the sight before her. A lush green garden filled with most beautiful of red roses bloomed before her. A large white castle loomed not too far away, adding to the beautiful scene. Annabeth reluctantly shut the door and locked it, taking all three keys back to the tea table.

"I liked that garden, it would be fun to explore in there. Unfortunently I am not the size of a mouse!" She cried sadly, pouting slightly. She gazed down at the smallest key longingly when something caught her eye. There was a bottle filled with a strange golden liquid labeled Drink Me.

Annabeth grabbed the newly appeared drink and looked at it with curiousity.

'Mother says not to drink strange things...but she isn't here!'

Annabeth happily unscrewed the cap, taking a swig of the weird liquid. Despite its lack of ice cubes or refrigiration it was ice cold as it slid down her throat to settle in her stomach.

'How curious.' She thought.

Then suddenly Annabeth became dizzy, the room spinning around her at rapid speed. She placed both hands on the sides of her head, as if to keeping it from splitting apart which it felt like. She closed her eyes to somehow ease the pain and spinning when, just as suddenly as it began, it all stopped. Slowly Annabeth unlatched her hands from her head, opening her eyes cautiously.

The room looked…different for some reason. The walls seemed higher, the doors larger and farther away. Annabeth looked beside her and saw the table had more than tripled in size.

'Curiouser and curiouser!' She thought as she touched the now humongus table leg.

"That strange drink must have been a shrinking potion! How peculiar." She said matter'o'factly. Then a sudden realization struck her hard.

"I'm small enough to fit through the doors! Yay!" She cheered, happily skipping over to the now average sized green door. She reached out and grasped the handle, giving it a solid twist. The knob would not give, no matter how hard she twisted or pulled.

'Oh yeah, it needs a key. But I left it on the table.' She thought sadly, plopping down on the marble floor.

"Great. Not only am I still stuck in this room but now I'm only an inch off the floor." She said bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest in irratation.

'I sound like that blond rabbit.' She mused to herself, chuckling a bit. She leaned back to lay down so she could stare at the ceiling when her head painfully smacked against something.

"Ow!" She yelped, rubbing the back of her head angrily. She snapped her head to the side to glare at what she had unexpectantly banged her head on. Sitting there on the floor, silently mocking her she just knew it, was a small box with a clear covering holding a yellow square. A white tag was wrapped around its surface, outlined in pink and labeled Eat Me.

"Today's just full of surprises isn't it?" She said bitterly, picking up the small case and turning it over in her hand. She shrugged and tugged off the label, it's not like she had anything to lose in this situation. After ripping off the label she tugged of the clear cover. She carefully lifted the yellow square from its case, so not to break it, and cautiously took a bit.

'Tastes like…popcorn?'

Suddenly Annabeth shot up like a rocket, her head hitting against the high ceiling. She grunted as her elbows hit the hard walls, her stocking ripping due to growth.

"A little warning would be nice." She grunted, trying to corret her uncomfortable position.

"So the drink makes you shrink and the cake makes you grow. Good to know." She grumbled, carefully reaching down to pick up the bottle and the key closest to it.

"Garden here I come." She whispered happily, taking a swig of the golden liquid. Fast forward the nausea and dizzyness and Annabeth finds herself once again an inch tall. Happily humming to herself, Annabeth skipped over to the lush green door with the key in hand. Placing the key in the lock she gave it a twist only to hear a denying click. She pulled it back out with a frown, peering closly at it.

"I grabbed the wrong key. And I left the growing cake on the table. Great going Annabeth!" She said sarcastically to herself. She just sighed, trying to find the owner of the key in her hand.

'Out of the two doors that the key could've belonged to it had to be this one,' Annabeth thought as she trudged over the knarled roots of a blackened tree. Though the more she thought about she was somewhat relieved, she wasn't ready to go home yet. How often do you get to explore a land as wonderful as this? So she meerly walked through the hoards of broken and rotting trees,trying to find someone to lead her to the beautiful garden from behind the green door.

"What s strange flower." A disembodied voice giggled, dragging Annabeth from her thoughts. She whirled around in surprise, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the voice.

"Hello? Is someone there?" She called somewhat skeptically. More giggling ensued, coming from behind her. She turned to find herself face to face with a bush full of giggling flowers. Annabeth cocked her head to the side in slight confusion and curiousity.

"Giggling flowers, how curious." She muttered to herself, a small smile curving at the corners of her lips.

"We do more than giggle, my dear." A beautiful purple orchid giggled, its leaves brought up to its petals like how a human brings their hands up to their face. Annabeth's grin stretched even farther across her rosy lips.

"Talking flowers! Curiouser and curiouser!" She squealed in delight.

"Well I don't think it's very curious." A pure red rose snapped, crossing its leaves like arms.

"Whatever do you mean?" Annabeth asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"I think she means that you're the curious one." A plain daisy stated shyly, hiding behind a wide array of leaves while still retaining the ability to watch Annabeth.

"How so?"

"We've never seen anything like you before." The orchid said bluntly.

"Well, I've never seen anything like you before." Annabeth shot back just as bluntly.

"You're a peculiar looking flower is all." A golden yellow tulip said softly, as if trying to break the news to her softly.

'Flower?'

"Don't sugar coat it! Your quite an ugly flower." The rose said angrily, glaring at Annabeth disdainfully. For some reason she felt oddly insulted. 'I always thought I was kinda cute.' She thought. She glared down at the rude rose and stomped her foot.

"Of course I am! I'm a girl, not a flower!" She huffed angrily, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting slighly. The flowers gasped in surprise, looking at her in horror.

"Not a flower?" The orchid asked.

"Don't speak such nonsense." The rose scolded.

"You have to be a flower." The tulip stated matter'o'factly.

"Or else what are you?" The daisy asked somewhat hesterically, its voice cracking with panic.

"I told you, I'm a girl. Technically a young woman but let's not get into thaty." Annabeth dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"We only associate with flowers, so it's best if you just go." The rose hissed, turning her thorny back on Annabeth.

"That's ridicuolous!" She stated only to realize the oher flowers had turned their backs to her too. She pouted and turned on her heel military style.

"Fine you rude flowers, I didn't like you anyway." She hissed, angrily stomping away from the bush.

"Psst! Wait!" A voice whispered relatively close. Despite the nagging feeling telling her to keep walking she slowed before turning back. The three flowers, the tulip, the orchid and the daisy stood sheepishly under Annabeth's gaze, nervously twidling their leaves.

"We're sorry for the rose's actions." The orchid apologized.

"She's just so closed minded, we just wanted to make sure you didn't think we all were." The tulip added.

"And you are quite lovely, even if you aren't a flower." The daisy said shyly.

Annabeth gave a small smile,"Thank you for that. Oh and by the way do you have any idea how to get to the garden from here?"

The petaled trio shook their heads, looking to and from each other.

"I'm sorry my dear but we don't." The orchid stated honestly Annabeth deflaited at that news, her shoulders dropping in sadness.

"But that cat may know." The tulip piped, scratching her petals while contimplating.

"Hmm, cat?" Annabeth asked curiously, her interest peeked.

"Oh how could either of them be of use?" The tulip huffed, crossing her leaves in frustration. Truth be told Annabeth was confused but she simply listened to the plants argue.

"I like the lighter one." The daisy whispered to herself more than anyone else.

"They do know everyone in Wonderland, they must know someone." The orchid said levelheadedly.

"Those stupid cats could be anywhere. They could be here for all we know." The tulip stated. By now it was official, Annabeth was bored. So she sent a silent wave to the daisy before heading on her way.

Annabeth was tired. She had been walking around for what seemed like hours and she wasn't anywhere near the garden. Her feet hurt, her apron was torn and her headband had lost its sheen. She frowned as she came upon a crossroads. She really didn't need this right now. She sighed and looked at the signs posted on a nearby tree. On the first sign pointing down the road to the right was:The March Hare. Right above that was:The Mad Hatter. Annabeth cocked her head to the side while she contimplated.

"Which way should I choose?" Annabeth asked, not expecting an answer.

"That depends on where you're going." Two voices in unison answered.

Caught off guard Annabeth leaped nearly a foot into the air, clutching the fabric over her chest as she tried to still her rapid beating heart. She looked to the source of the voices.

Twin cats sat on a overhead tree branch, tails swishing lazily back and forth. Their fur were the same shade of golden brown, wait. No. The one on the left was a shade lighter, more golden than the other. Matching grins of mischeif were present on their faces, sharp teeth bright in the dark forest. Annabeth watched them with tired and curious eyes.

"Grinning cats, how curious."

"Curious? We have been called worse, right bro?" The lighter one asked, lazily rolling its eyes to its brother. The other watched Annabeth.

"I believe so." He answered, floating over the branch and lazily rolling over his brother. He floated over to Annabeth, crossing his paws and grinning.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Yeah, we know everyone in Wonderland but I've never seen you before." The lighter cat stated, lazily floating upside down.

"I'm Annabeth. Who are you?" She answered.

"The better question is who aren't we, my dear." The dark one answered, kinda.

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means girl." They answered together. Now Annabeth was confused.

"What are you looking for?" The light one asked, shaking Annabeth from her stupor.

"Well you see I was following a strange blond rabbit-" she began but was cut off by the dark cat.

"Oh Luke the Rabbit, the queen's errand rabbit. He's quite bitter."

0-0-0

"Wait, are you telling me Luke has been the blond rabbit this whole time?" Percy asked quizically.

"Wasn't it obvious?" I asked, slightly bored.

"No!" They all collectively shouted at me.

"Hmm, really? The rabbit has a streak of white down his face, just like Luke has a scar. He has a hat with wings that fly when he shouts 'Maia', like Luke's converse. And he's bitter, I swear that should've given it away!" I explained, leaning on my hand and impatiently waiting for the other campers to register the information.

"Hey, I'm not bitter!" Luke exclaimed, pointing accusingly at me.

"Uh, have you met you?" I asked.

"Yes, and I am not bitter." He continued to defend, looking around the room for people who agreed with him. No one did.

"Just keep thinking that bro."

0-0-0

"Yes that must be him." Annabeth cheered. She continued on with her story. When she was done the grinning cats grinned even wider.

"So you're looking for the garden." They stated together, rolling around lazily in midair.

'Didn't I just explain that?' She thought, skeptical of these cats hearing abilities.

"Yes, could you help me get there?"

"The question isn't whether or not we can help," the more golden cat began.

"But whether or not we will." The dark one finished, grinning maliciously. Annabeth gazed at them, confused by their words.

"Well, why wouldn't you?"

"What you be in it for us?" They asked together, grins stretching farther.

"Excuse me?"

The twin cats floated around her, circling her head and softly kneading her golden hair.

"You see my dear, we chesires never act without a price." The dark coated brother spoke, batting at her hair as if it was a cat toy.

"Chesires? Is that what you are? Chesire cats?" Annabeth asked, her eyes lighting up at the newfound discovery.

"Yes, but that's not important. What is important is your little problem." The golden cat yawned, settling down on her head. He was suprisingly light for a full grown cat.

"What can you give us for our help?" He asked, rolling softly around in her hair.

"I don't have anything to give." She replyed hotly, becoming annoyed with the chesires antics. The cats exchanged a secret look.

"How about we say you just owe us a favor?" The dark furred chesire suggested, his grin wide and piercing white. She hestitated,'Why do I have a feeling that I don't want to owe these two a favor?'

"No, if you're not going to help me then I'm just going to ask this March Hare." Annabeth concluded, stomping off in the direction indicated by the sign.

"I wouldn't do that." They said, voices smug.

"And why not?" She huffed, turning back to face the grinning cats.

"Well, you see the March Hare is quite mad." The dark toned chesire explained.

"Quite an unpleasent fellow." The golden one concured.

"Then I'll just go to the Mad Hatter's." Annabeth decided, heading up the road.

"He's not much better."

"He's just about as mad as the hare."

"I'm starting to think that everyone here is mad." She shouted, continuing her trek to find the Mad Hatter. The dark chesire turned to his brother, grinned, and shrugged his furry shoulders.

"Can't save 'em all."

* * *

><p><p>

A/N: Until next time guys!...also we are starting a Percy Jackson truth or dare story and I'm stuck as to what dares to put so if you guys will like to give any suggestions it will be appreciated thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth In Wonderland Part 2

To say Annabeth was annoyed with her progress to the garden was an understatement. The further and further she dove into this mythical land the more she felt like strangling its occupants. Those trickster Cheshire, the rude rose, and finally that bitter rabbit, for getting her into this mess. She swore if she ever got her hands on them they'd be sorry. She was pulled from her evil thoughts by a loud commotion directly in her path.

'I must've found the hatter.' She thought, unsure as to whether this was a good thing or not. So she just continued her walk until she came onto a tea party. That's right a tea party.

A pair of figures sat together, talking animatedly to each other, throwing glass cups and sugar cubes around the table. A boy, around sixteen, threw a cup filled with tea at a brown hare who dodged before tossing a plate filled with butter.

"Switch!" The boy yelled suddenly, hopping from his seat and running around the large table, followed quickly by the pebble brown hare who laughed madly. The boy took a seat at the head of the long table, the hare sitting across from him at the opposite end. The boy calmly picked up a random tea cup and sipped, dabbing his mouth with a napkin after setting the cup back on its designated plate.

"Please pass the sugar." He said to his one time enemy.

"Of course dear boy." The hare agreed, grabbing a few sugar cubes and throwing them at the boy. The three white cubes flew through the air, bouncing off the boy's tall top hat and landing in his tea cup. The boy just grabbed his spoon and began to stir in the sugar.

"Thank you."

Annabeth watched the entire exchange with confusion. 'I really shouldn't have come here.' But there was no going back now, so she just walked over to the two party goers with determination boiling in her heart. The closer she got to the two the better she could discern their features. The boy's top hat was a rich black, wild waves etched into its surface using a soft sea foam that matched the ribbon wrapped around its middle. Tucked into the ribbon was a yellow piece of paper worn with age with the price 10/6 written in neat handwriting. Raven black hair spilled over into his eyes, casting a shadow over his eyes that made it impossible to see his eyes. His shirt was the same rich sea foam as his ribbon, a black vest with sea foam buttons layed out over that. His overcoat was the same pitch black as his hat, his coat tails dragging into the luscious dirt below. His tie was black as well, rich swirling sea foam patterns stictched into its dark surface. The hare was a rich pebble brown, odd specks of white randomly occuring in his fur. He wore a simple orange button up coat with a navy blue bow tie. He wore light blue pinstripe dress pants with no shoes allowing Annabeth a veiw of his large paws. They were still sitting in a calm silence when Annabeth walked up to the boy, who she assumed to be the hatter, and tapped his shoulder. Suddenly he was on the ground at Annabeth's feet, in the fetal position, trying to make himself seem smaller.

"I'm warning you, I know the ancient art of the most deadly animal known to man." He proclaimed, his hat tipping off his head and revealing more unruly raven hair.

"And what art is that?" Annabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The armadillo." He answered somewhat hesitantly. Annabeth gazed at him in disbelief before bursting out into laughter. The hatter slowly removed his hands from eyes to watch the giggling girl before him. Her gray eyes sparked with amusement as more peels of laughter escaped escaped her rosy pink lips. He felt heat rise in face though from embarrassment or anger he couldn't. He rose to his feet and dusted the fresh dirt from his coat and pants as the blond beside him continued to giggle. So the hatter just sat back in his chair and sipped his tea as he waited for her to calm down.

Annabeth clutched her aching sides as her laughs began to die down. She had no idea why she had laughed so hard at the boy's statement, it wasn't even that funny but there was just something in his voice that just so...she couldn't quite place what it was. What was it?

"Would you like to join us for tea?" The hatter said, holding out a cup from the blond teen. His voice pulled her from her thoughts, reminding her of her quest. So she opened her mouth and turned around, about to decline his offer, when her words caught in her throat. Storm gray clashed against sea green, taking the air from her lungs. 'So-so beautiful,' she thought, staring slack jawed at the boy before her.

0-0-0

Percy chuckled lightly, wrapping an arm around Annabeth's shoulder and pulled her into his side.

"I always knew you loved my eyes." He said, wiggling his ebony eyebrows at her. She just smirked and laid her blond head on his shoulder.

"I certainly didn't fall in love with you for your intellect." She said with a grin.

0-0-0

He raised an ebony eyebrow at her, sloshing the tea around in its cup.

"Well come on! Before it gets cold." He beckoned with a pleasant smile. Annabeth shook herself before nodding and taking a seat beside the hatter. She sat with her hands in her lap, silently contemplating what had just transpired.

"Come now, don't be shy." The hatter said, string his tea with a chocolate chip cookie before biting the sodden piece off. He chewed and held out the cookie to her.

"Cookie?" He offered around a mouthful of chocolate pieces. Annabeth shook her head and polietly declined. He just shrugged as Annabeth grabbed a tea cup.

"My name is Annabeth by the way." She said, sipping the dark liquid. She cringed, placing the cup back on the table. Bitter.

"I am the Mad Hatter but my friends call me Percy." He explained rummaging through the tea pots and opening other items on the table.

"Why do they call you Percy?" Annabeth asked curiously, reaching for the cream.

"Well we're mad my dear, who knows why we do anything?" He asked with a smile her way before continuing his search. Suddenly a spoon hit him in the hat, tilting it at an angle. The spoon fell into his tea, stirring it a bit.

"Don't forget about us you mad hatter!" The hare yelled from across the table, sticking his hand in a tea pot and pulling out reed pipes.

'Uh...' Annabeth thought, becoming more and more confused the longer she stayed in this nutty place.

"Hmm, oh yes! Annabeth that mean old hare over there is The March Hare also know as Grover and A-HA!" Percy yelled triumphantly, his eyes shining happily as he pulled his hand from the tea pot before him.

"This is the Dormouse, Tyson." He said fondly, holding the dormouse by the scruff of its neck. Annabeth leaned forward to get a better look at the creature. Its fur was a rich shade of brown, shaggy and spilling over into his closed eyes. He was dressed in a simple black vest, soft snores escaping from his mouth. His breath lightly washed over Annabeth, causing her brow to furrow. It smelled like...peanutbutter? Slowly his eyes opened, causing Annabeth to gasp. This dormouse had a single milky brown eye residing in the middle of his head, watching her with a tired gaze. Tyson smiled sleepily.

"Hello, pretty lady." He yawned, attempting to roll over in Percy's hold. Annabeth smiled at the small one eyed mouse as Percy pulled him away. The hatter placed the dormouse back into his teapot before replacing the lid.

"He's my brother you know." Percy stated with a smile.

"He's just a baby right now so he sleeps a lot but hopefully he'll grow out of it." He sighed, taking a bite of his teacup and throwing the rest over his shoulder.

"Switch!" He yelled around a mouthful of glass and running around the table. Grover followed his lead, laughing madly as he played his reedpipes.

"Well come on girl!" The hare urged, ushering a confused Annabeth from her seat. She got up, plopped down in the seat beside her to find herself in the hatter's lap. Heat rushed to her face as he smiled at her.

"This seat is taken." He replied innocently, pushing her off his lap. Annabeth stumbled before regaining her balance, glared over at the seemingly innocent hatter. She just huffed and began to sit in the chair beside him. 'That was rude!' She fumed internally, sitting in the chair.

"You can't sit there either!" Percy exclaimed, pulling the chair from under her. She caught herself before she fell and glared at him.

"Why not?" She hissed. He grinned.

"It's taken."

She clenched her hands at her sides as if trying to refrain from hitting the hatter before turning to find a seat.

"Taken!" The hare yelled when she reached a chair and threw a tea cup her way. She dodged it before grabbing at another seat.

"Taken." Percy said, not even looking up from his tea. She gripped another chair, pulling it out to seat herself when...

"Taken." Tyson yawned from inside his teapot. Another chair

"Taken!" Another chair.

"Taken." Another chair.

"Taken." By the time Annabeth reached the seat across from Percy she was ready to flip the table, throw the pot with the dormouse in it, cook the hare, and bury the hatter in the woods alive. She reached out for the seat, warily eyeing her fellow party go-ers as she pulled it out. Percy calmly sipped his tea, reaching out for another cookie with an icing dolphin on it. Grover watched her with crazed eyes, nibbling lightly on his reedpipes. The only sounds from Tyson were light snores eminating from his teapot.

"Hurry up girl! We haven't got all day!" Grover yelled, munching so hard on his reedpipes he cracked the wood.

"Yes, please sit." Percy insisted, biting his sweet treat. So Annabeth sat.

"Switch!" And it began all over again. But this time Percy grabbed Annabeth by the wrist, grinning as he dragged her with him in search of a new seat. Annabeth let him drag her into the seat next to him, to tired to deal with their shenanigans.

"So what brings you to my lovely home?" The hatter asked, searching for something amoung the cutlery. This question rattled around in Annabeth's mind, pulling her from her sleepy state.

"Oh. Well, you see I was searching for the garden-" She was cut off by Percy slamming his hands into the table, rattling all the glassware.

"I simply cannot find my knife." The boy huffed, his hat tilting to the side due to his anger.

"Here, dear boy, take mine." Grover stated calmly, grabbing his blade and lifting it over his head, readying it for the toss. Having remembered the incident with the sugar Annabeth quickly gripped her knife and held it out to Percy.

"No! Take mine!" She commanded the boy. He took it without a second thought and began spreading butter on his biscuit.

"You were saying?" Percy asked, innocently nibbling on his biscuit as if he wasn't just nearly impaled by a mad hare.

'Ignorance really is bliss.' She thought, rubbing her eyes in frustration.

"I'm looking for a garden, do you know where it is?" She asked, tiredness seeping into her tone.

"Hmm, has it gone missing?" The young hatter asked, finishing off his biscuit with a final bite. Annabeth just shook her head, not at all surprised by his question and that worried her.

"No I just can't find it." She said through gritted teeth.

"Well then, you should say what you mean and mean what you say." The boy hatter insisted.

"What's the difference?" Annabeth asked, exsasperated.

"They are two entirely different things indeed." The march hare concured, trading his reedpipes for a cookie with a icing carrot.

"How so?"

The hatter thought for a moment before his eyes light up with realization.

"If I were to say the jabberwock is a creature of the stars what would you think that meant?" He asked somewhat smugly.

"I don't know." Annabeth sighed.

"Exactly! If I had just said the jabberwock is a horrid creature would've been so much easier to understand."

'Not really,' Annabeth thought.

"Look do you know where the garden is or not?" The hatter boy smirked at her.

"What a silly question! That's like asking me what shade of purple the sun is." Annabeth began to bang her head against the table, shaking all the glasses.

"What does that mean?" She nearly screamed, pulling at her golden locks.

"I know the way to the garden. Would you like me to take you there?" Percy asked sweetly, tilting his head to the side cutely. Annabeth sat up ramrod straight before throwing her arms around the hatter's neck and hugging him.

"Oh, thank you Hatter! I could kiss you!" She cheered, not noticing the slight flush on the boy's cheeks. She quickly withdrew, much to the young hatter's dismay, and got to her feet.

"Good bye Grover! It was nice meeting you!" Annabeth said, waving at the pebble brown hare. He grinned crazily, waving back erratically.

"Take care of our boy Miss." He said, digging into a teapot and pulling out Tyson the dormouse. He yawned and slowly opened his milky eye, raising a small paw to wave sleepily.

"Goodbye pretty lady, be nice to brother and bring Tyson back a lot of peanut butter." Tyson yawned. She laughed, pulled out of her foul mood from before.

"I'll try Tyson." She agreed with a smile.

"Okay I'm ready to go." Percy called, biscuits and cookies filling his pockets. She wouldn't be surprised if his hat was filled to the brim. Annabeth just shook her head and grabbed his hand, tugging him away from the tea table.

"Take care of Tyson Grover! Don't let him eat too much peanut butter!" The hatter called over his shoulder, letting the blond tug him along. The hare justt waved him off, breaking off a piece of a peanut butter cookie and handing it to the dormouse.

"To the garden!" Percy yelled, heading south.

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"It's the other way."

A/N: I'm baaaaaack! Hey guys, I've decided I won't cold shoulder you any more. I know it must have been torture with just Waffle as company(she can be soooo boring) but your suffering is over! So we still need those truth and dares for our new fic, those would be greatly appreciated. Reviews are required(Please?) Flames appreciated. Peace guys.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yeah this chapter's late but eh*shrugs* so I was thinking do you guys want a halloween chapter? I thought it'd be a good treat(hee hee halloween joke) for you guys since this chapter was so late. So give me feedback on that. Also I haven't exactly proposed this idea to Waffle yet so keep it a secret. Shhhh!

Annabeth was ready to pull her hair out as she walked beside the mad hatter who was talking a mile a minute seemingly never to draw a breath. They had been walking for hours and Annabeth was truly wondering if the garden was really worth it.

"And then when Tyson was younger he would always climb into my shirt and sleep on my chest," Percy rememnised, not catching the homicidal look on the blonde's face.

"He was adorable-" he was cut off when he tripped over a loose tree root, which brought a vague smile to Annabeth's face. There was a faint sound of giggling from behind the tree's trunk.

"Hello?" Annabeth called,walking to check behind the tree.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you." She ignored the hatter's bitter remark, still searching behind the tree. The giggling came behind her. She whipped around and saw a pair of peculiar boys. The first was a tall african american with large brown eyes and a striped red and white cap pulled over his shaven head. His large tree trunk like arms were crossed over his chest which were clothed in the same fabric as his cap. The boy next to him barely reached his shoulder, his curly black hair covered in the same cap as the other. His tan arms were held behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He grinned mischeviously, a deep contrast to the other who wore a straight face.

"Hello." They spoke together, the smaller one grinning with a wave and the larger one ram rod straight.

"Oh, what a pleasent surprise. A visit from the tweedles." Percy announced, grinning over at the two other males. The larger one allowed himself to crack a smile.

"Hey Hatter. Who's the girl?" The small one asked a bit shyly, looking her up and down with a slight blush.

"Annabeth, these are the tweedles." Percy introduced, glaring a bit at the smaller tweedle.

"Tweedle Leo-" The dark haired boy began.

"And Tweedle Chuck*,"

"At your service my lady." Tweedle Leo finished with a grin which Annabeth found a bit offputting.

"Thank you but we really should be going." She insisted, tugging at Percy's arm. Annabeth knew she was being a bit rude but she just wanted to get to the garden and let this strange day to come to an end.

"Ah yes, to the garden heh heh."The hatter laughed nervously.

"You don't know how to get there do you?" Annabeth asked with a straight face.

"What? Pssh, of course I can," he laughed again until he caught sight of the grey eyed girl's glare.

"Okay, no I can't."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Cuz, cuz I wanted to spend time with you." He stated innocently, gazing up at her with big seafoam eyes. Her heart fluttered in her chest, almost making her forget that she was supposed to be angry. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in slight annoyance.

"It's alright, but how am I supposed to get to the garden now?" She questioned to no one in particular, attempting to sit on the tree root that had tripped the mad hatter.

"Get up you foolish girl!" A gravelly voice demanded. She jumped into Percy's arms before pulling away with a faint flush on her face.

"You said that?" Annabeth questioned, looking at the two tweedles as if they had answers. They shrugged together, looking innocent enough.

"It was me." She looked down and saw a strange black and white catipillar, she didn't believe the voice had come from the small creature until he spoke again.

"And who are you?" He asked, emphazing those two words.

"Annabeth." She said, first talking flowers, then cats and now catipillars. What's next?

"Of course you are." The catipillar stated, exuding a dark black aura. What was that supposed to even mean?

"Do you know the way to the garden by any chance?" She asked though she knew it was a long shot.

"No," he deadpanned,"but if I were you I would leave this place. It's no place for those like you."

"Why not?" Annabeth asked a bit offended.

"You'll see." With that he instantaneously phased into a butterfly with dark wings and white skulls decorating them and flew away. The two tweedles looked at each other, both with the same look of concern on their faces.

"Do you hear that Tweedle Leo?"

"Yeah I did, we should be going Tweedle Chuck."

"Until next time." The Tweedles said, waving before suddenly disappearing.

"What's wrong with them?" Annabeth questioned, jabbing a thumb towards the direction twhere the tweedles has been. Percy stared at her, a look of horror on his slightly tanned face.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked,concerned.

"The-the-the Queen's knight." Percy managed to choke out, raising a shaky hand to point to something behind her. Slowly she turned around, coming face to face with a figure cloaked in electric blue armor.

"Under the red queen's orders you two are under arrest."

Uh-oh.

0-0-0

Annabeth boredly chipped away at the rust on her shackles, tired of trying get them loose. When the knight had taken them he had seperated herself and Percy almost immeadiently so they couldn't conspire to escape. Annabethwas bored, she hadn't done anything wrong so why was she locked up in a damp dungeon? And to top it all off she was allergic to something in the dungeon. She sneezed. Stupid dungeon. Suddenly the door creaked open, she lifted her gaze to the entrance. A boy with dark hair and an eyepatch covering one of his dark eyes watched her without emotion, his lips pressed into an emotionless line.

"The queen requires your presence." He spoke blandly, waiting for her to get up. She pulled herself to her feet, dusting off her dress with as much dignity she could muster and followed him out of the room. She followed after him silently, treking up the stairs into a brightly lit room. She squinted her eyes to block out the excess light, she was pushed forward roughly by the boy(though it seemed that it took minimal effort for him to do), falling to her knees in front of a pair of red hightops. She looked up at a girl with messy brown hair and a small crown sitting slightly askew on her head. The brunette grinned maliciously, her dark eyes flashing with evil.

"Queen Clarisse I have brought the prisoner as you requested." The blone boy stated, kneeling before the red clothed queen.

0-0-0

"You made Clarisse the queen?" Luke asked skeptically. Ares chuckled from his seat, the fire blazing behind his sunglasses.

"It's about time you idiots realized you are meant to be ruleds by my children."

Clarisse blushed slightly with a frown on her face,"Father..."

"What? It's true!"

Chris grinned, leaning over to whisper in her ear.

"I love it when you blush." Her face flushed even more, reaching over to punch him in the arm. Hard.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his arm and pouted. Travis snickered.

"Bad Travis. We don't laugh at people's pain." Connor repremanded his brother.

"We do if it's funny." He laughed.

0-0-0

"Hmph, thanks Jack. You can go now." He nodded, moving away from Annabeth to stand beside a boy with ash blonde hair and a scar across his eye. The most curious part of his appearance were a pair of rabbit ears attached to his head. Then it hit her, he must be the blonde rabbit she had been chasing from the beginning! But how did he change into a human?

"Who are you?" The red queen asked, lazily rolling her eyes over to Annabeth. The blonde was snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face Clarisse.

"Where is Percy?" She asked, suddenly worried for the mad man. Queen Clarisse's face grew red and she opened her mouth to shout at the other girl for ignoring her question when a calming hand was place on her shoulder. Annabeth watched as the queen looked over at the male who had touched her, then saw as some of the queen's anger died down a bit as she stared a the brunette before her. Annabeth gave the two a questioning look until she noticed something tattooed on his wrist in red ink. Property of the Queen, Annabethread, raising a questioning eyebrow. It looked as if the queen had found her king. She turned back to Annabeth with a sneer.

"Oh the mad hatter? Yeah he's here. Bring him in." She called, motioning for him to be brought in. Three soldiers dressed like playing cards came in, dragging Percy while being flanked by the electric blue knight.

"Hi Annabeth!" Percy called, waving to the best of his ability due to the fact he was restrained. The smallest card, a young looking african american girl, was struggling to carry Percy's legs. The large male carrying Percy by one of his arms gazed at her worriedly, and the dark tanned girl carrying his other arm had a determined look on her face. They threw him down on the ground next to Annabeth and she went to him, helping him sit up.

"Well that was rude." Hatter said, rubbing his back.

"What do you want with us?" Annabeth demanded the queen before her. She grinned menacingly, sprawling out across her throne.

"I've heard reports of a girl traveling through my forest, which is strictly prohibited to outsiders. The hatter here knows that, yet he knew the consequences so for treason against Wonderland I say off with his head." She ordered with a flick of her wrist. The knight grabbed Percy, yanking his head back by his hair to reveal his throat, dropping his hat in the process. Snacks and other goodies spilled out, crushed by the Knight as his armored foot smashed down on them as he sheathed his sword.

"No!" Annabeth cried, lunging for the two only to be held back by the large male card soldier and the smaller female. Suddenly the doors flew open, causing the Knight to stop for a moment and everyone else to turn to them. Floating lazily in the air were two twin looking boys, though one had lighter, golder hair, with cat ears and tails swishing lazily behind them. They grinned mischeviously, which seemed to offset the queen a bit.

"Hello all." They said together, grinning together creepily.

"What do you want chesires?" The queen spat, a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh Clarisse you know we prefer Travis and Connor." The darker haired one stated, rolling in the air and causing some of his body parts to disappear before reappearing.

"Answer the question." She demanded through gritted teeth.

"As you wish your majesty." The two cats turned boys spoke together.

"We have just come to offer some information-"

"Information that you might like."

The queen gave them a skeptical look,"What kind of information?"

"Information on traitors of course." They stated as if it was obvious.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast your highness,"

"Info comes with a price." The golden hair one stated playfully.

The queen narrowed her eyes, leaning forward in her seat,"How did you even know this trail was taking place?" 'This is a trail?' Annabeth thought offhandedly.

"We did." Two voices spoke together. Two figures walked in, revealing themselves to be the tweedles from before.

"Hello everyone, it's us! The Tweedles!" They said together again, though Tweedle Leo had more enthusiasm than Tweedle Chuck. Tweedle Leo's eyes locked onto the tan skinned card soldier and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Pretty lady." He said, walking towards her in a trance with a slight blush on his face.

"But we wouldn't have if we had known you were going to sell out." Tweedle Chuck spoke gruffly, glaring at the two floating boys. The two shrugged.

"Of course, you can't trust a cat." A voice said in digust. Four girls walked in, one dressed in a violet colored dress that looked to be made of orchid petals that swept against the ground with dark hair and a kind smile. Another dressed in an orange tulip petal shaped dress that stopped just above the knees with dark hair with a disapproving look on her face. The thrid was in a red rose petal shaped dress with the ends spraying out like a flower in bloom and a bored expression on her face. The last was the smallest, with a white dress made of daisy petals that curved out slightly at the ends and blonde hair. The four girls were accompanied by a teenaged boy with a black sleeveless that revealed the skulls tattooed on each of his upper arms, whose presence seemed to make the electric blue knight stiffen. The dark haired chersire grinned(big shock there) and floated over to the orange tulip resembling girl.

"Oh Katie, I love when you talk about me. Makes me feel special."

She glared at him,"I hate you Travis." He shrugged again. This whole thing was getting stranger. How did animals and plants keep turning into humans? Nothing made sense!

"Why are all of you in my court?" The queen growled, drawing everyone's attention back to her.

"We came to tell you that we all helped Annabeth. We all should be considered traitors." The orchid looking girl stated firmly, nodding her head as if to reassure herself. The others all nodded with her, some voicing their opinions. The two chesires looked at each other skeptically but agreed when the tulip girl smacked Travis and the daisy looked up at Connor with pleading eyes.

"Fine then. Off with all their heads." She dismissed, fixing the problem. Nobody moved.

"Knight. I said off with their heads." The queen insisted, glaring at him. The knight released his hold on Percy's hair, who then scrambled over to Annabeth.

"No." The knight said defiantly, reaching up to pull off his helmet and revealing he was...a girl? She glared at the queen with her electric blue eyes, throwing down her helmet.

"Do it yourself."

The queen shrugged indifferntly,"Alright." She said, pulling out a sword from her belt.

"Wait my queen," the calming male from before said, pushing her back onto her throne.

"Allow me, I wouldn't want you to get hurt." He said, straing into her eyes.

0-0-0

"Awwwww!" The girls cooed together, although Clarisse's face was burning a deep red. Travis grinned to himself, he had them eating out of his hand. Yep, he was a romantic genius.

0-0-0

The queen frowned,"Don't be stupid, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I'd rather do it for you." Her knight said, smiling sweetly at her. Annabeth felt her heart melting a bit in her chest and if they weren't trying to kill her she might have thought this was very sweet. Percy must have felt the same way because he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Halt!" Another new voice interupted. 'Really? Another?' A redhead with green eyes rushed in with a bundle in her arms and a girl with dark hair and kalidascope eyes with flour on her face and a mixing bowl and spoon in her hands.

"What Duchess Rachel?" Queen Clarisse asked, looking a bit disappointed to be torn away from her moment.

"When the chesires aked for my I help I couldn't refuse, mostly because of blackmail but moving on. I checked in all of my books and-" she was cut off by a loud wail from her bundle. She groaned, looking down into it.

"Really Jason? Now?" She sighed as the baby continued to cry before throwing him up into the air. Annabeth was too shocked to move as she watched the bundle soar through the air before being encased in a flash of light. In the next instance, a blonde haired blue eyed boy landed onto the ground gracefully right next to the baker and gave her a smile.

"Thank you."

"Yeah yeah, so bascially I found out that a ruler cannot punish an outsider for commiting crimes they did not have knowledge of commiting, which means this Annabeth cannot be punished."The duchess explained. The queen looked thoughtful for a moment, tapping her chin with the tip of her blade.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right."

They all let out a sigh of relief, none noticing the queen's evil grin.

"But," they all turned to face the red queen once again,"who said I cared?" She struck so suddenly no one had time to react, she snatched Annabeth's hair, yanking the girl against her. The girl was so shocked she barely registered everyone's out cries or Percy lunging forward with a frightened expression on his face.

"Off with you head." The queen whispered harshly in her ear right before she felt the cold metal at her throat.

0-0-0

Annabeth woke with a start, sitting up so fast she knocked her head into her brother Malcolm's chin. He yelped in pain, waking up as well.

"What the..." He mumbled due to the fact he had bitten his tongue in his encounter with Annabeth's hard head. 'It was all a dream?' Annabeth questioned herself, absentmindedly rubbing the sore spot on her head.

"Annabeth! Come inside! There's someone her to see you!" Her mother called, her dark hair flowing in the summer breeze.

0-0-0

"A little late to bring me in don't you think?" Athena asked, leaning against doorframe.

"Better late than never."

0-0-0

Annabeth walked to the house slowly, thinking about her dream. She had been foolish to think it was real in the first place. Blond rabbits with pocket watches and grinning cats, what had she been thinking. She opened the backdoor and walked into her home. Her mother called her into the livingroom which she walked into with slumped shoulders. It wasn't until her mother stated her visitor's name did she look up and was meet with beautiful seafoam green eyes.

"Percy!" She yelled, tackling the boy before her and him spinning her around in a hug.

"You never did take me to that garden." She whispered in his chuckled slightly,"We'll plant one."

*Chuck is short for Charles so this guy is Beckendorf if you couldn't tell.

A/N: The end of the Alice trilogy! Finally! Tell us if you want that halloween chapter. You guys think it's too early for Christmas carrols?

A/N2:...Why am I always number two? I just noticed that...anywho...first question...WHO THE HECK IS JACK?! I swear I went through my mental encyclopedia and found nada...anywho...umm...halloween...yes I would like that...I'm thinking Octavian! The Teddy Bear Serial Killer! huh? huh?...has a nice ring to it doesn't it? moving on...next story...uhhh...?...Tarzan?...Yes that one...I do not know exactly when that will be posted...hopefully soon...pray to all the gods in existance to allow us have a homework free week...pfft who am i kidding...anywho guys thanks for reading... I currently changed my pen name...I am now officially slytherindaughterofhehaestus ...don't judge me I've been going a little Draco-Malfoy-crazy...yeah I'm obssesed...anyways..no Watson it is not too early for christmas carols...I start singing them in june just to bother my parents...I'm done now...PEACE!


	9. Chapter 9

Waffle: Ok...sooooooooooo sorry...I feel horrible...no really! My black is hiding in shame as we speak..I totally understand if you all lost interest in this story and if you were still hoping to find a new chapter...well this one sucks but I needed to post something...I take complete blame for not posting in forever...Watson had nothing to do with it...so so sorry guys...here goes nothing...

TARZAN

"Ok, ok settle down...Annabeth take your tongue out of Percy's throat!" I yelled, disgusted. Annabeth and Percy let go of each other and smiled sheepishly at the frowning/glaring demigods and gods present. "Alrighty," I grinned, clapping and rubbing my hands together looking down at the next story in the Holy Book. "Lets see..."

"Who's next?" Ethan asked as he tried to play, once again, with Drew's hair, much to her discomfort. I frowned and scanned the crowd.

"Well lets see...we've don't Thalico, Percabeth, Ruke, Drethan, and Cacy" I replied, mumbling the last part.

"Thalico!?" Thalia and Nico screamed, outraged.

"What idiot came up with that stupid name?"

"How come my name is second!"

"I say we do Chris," I stated, ignoring the confused look of the son of Hades and daughter of Zeus.

"Wait, what?" Chris asked, blushing furiously. I faced palmed.

"Let me re-phrase that...Let us do a story of Chris and Clarisse." I nodded, proud of my word choice.

"Well...this should be quite an entertaining chapter," Ares grunted, turning his chair to stare at a very scared son of Hermes who scooted away from the annoyed daughter of Ares who was currently glaring at her father.

-0-0-0-0

In the deep parts of the jungle, during a stormy night, the wails of a baby were heard by a nearby female wolf who had recently lost her cub to a jaguar attack. Silently the she wolf approached the noise and came upon a tree house that, if she remembered correctly, was not there before. She climbed the tree and came upon the threshold, not wanting to intrude on the inhabitants out of fear. The wails only continued to increase in volume so arming herself with valor she entered the house.

-0-0-0-0

"Connor, wolves and jaguars are not indigenous to the same habitat." Katie stated, crossing her arms. I rolled my eyes. What does Travis see in that chick.

"Fine! But how the Ares am I going to incorporate the freaking jaguar?!" I whined.

"What happened to the ape?" Leo asked, scratching his head. "I liked the ape, that movie always made me cry."

"Ok," I exhaled loudly, losing my patience in rapid speed. "The point of this little meeting thingy was to incorporate ourselves into the marvelous world of fairy tales. I have to give the Romans more parts because lets face it, they haven't made a shocking appearance yet. So I'm making Lupa the mother. As for the jaguar...WHAT ANIMAL AM I SUPPOSED TO USE THEN!" I yelled the last part.

"Well you can use a mountain lion," Grover suggested, shyly. I groaned.

"But those don't live in the jungle either."

"Well make the setting a forest!" Annabeth yelled, exasperated.

"How is Tarzan supposed to swing from vines then!"

"Just make it a forest for Juno's sake, Stoll!" Reyna yelled, looking murderous. I pouted.

-0-0-0-0

Inside the place was in ruins. The furniture was thrown all over the place and the wolf could smell that there had been no activity inside for quite a while. Faint traces of blood could be seen on the floor and walls. Deeper in the house, the she wolf found two decomposing bodies, only bone and some meat distinguished in the pile of thorn clothing. The wolf sniffed the remains and calculated that they might have been dead for at least two days.

Finally she fixed her attention to the noise maker. She approached a weird looking sleeping cove and with her nose removed the blankets covering the human cub. Lupa gazed at the baby intensively. The male cub noticed the wolf watching him and stopped crying and tried to signal the wolf he wanted to be carried. Cocking her head to the side in confusion, the she wolf only continued to stare at him.

A twig breaking outside snapped Lupa's attention away from the cub and turned, ready to pounce, to the door. A mountain lion had followed Lupa's scent back to his hiding place and quietly stalked the outside of the tree, waiting for his next prey to make an appearance.

-0-0-0-0

"The next scenes might be a little too graphic for children under 11." Connor read monotonously.

"Arty! Cover your precious, virgin ears!" Apollo wailed and launched to protect his sister's integrity. Artemis responded in punching him in the stomach and signaling Connor to continue as the sun god fell to her feet in pain.

-0-0-0-0

In a flash, Lupa grabbed the cub from the scruff of his collar and leaped out the door. She leaped from branch to branch until she made it to the ground and without stopping, began to sprint back to the wolf house.

She heard the mountain lion hot on her tail. She needed to turn back and fight, no way she was going to make it out without outrunning her. She needed to put the cub to safety first though.

Lupa crossed a small creek and leaped behind a tree. She spread the fallen leaves by the trunk and set the boy there. She then proceeded to cover him up with extra leaves for camouflage and to throw the lion of his scent. Satisfied with her work she sprinted back to meet the beast.

Mid leap the cat collided with her and both fell, rolling on the ground, fighting. Lupa managed to bite his left hind leg, the bone crushing under her jaw. The jaguar in retaliation, scratched Lupa across the eye, her left eye swelling immediately and closing up, making her vision blurry.

The fight went on for a couple more minutes until Lupa managed to bite down on her opponents jugular. The cat scratched at the wolf, hoping for release, but Lupa didn't release her hold. After a couple of minutes the jaguar's attempts seized and Lupa released her hold, the animal falling limply to the ground. Lupa whined as she walked back to the tree to retrieve the cub. Her right ear had been split in the fight, blood oozing out of the cut quickly. She predicted at least one of her legs was broken and at least 4 bruised ribs. Her vision was blurry but she made it back to the tree.

The boy, thankfully, was not crying this time. Lupa decided that the best option to get to safety was to turn human and walk the rest of the way. With any luck the other members of the pack will smell her and rush to her aid.

Picking up the baby, she began her treacherous journey through the forest.

"Father, please, I want to go with you!"

"Clarisse, my decision is final. You are to stay at the campsite where you are safe. I gave you permission to travel with me but you cannot follow us on the expedition. Now take off those ridiculous clothes!" Ares bellowed down at his daughter.

"Ridiculous?! These are Frank's clothes!" Clarisse screeched, stretching her clothing so her father could inspect them better.

-0-0-0-0

"See! I told you he dressed funny!" Leo commented.

"Shut it, Valdez." Frank snapped.

-0-0-0-0

"Clarisse, how many times have I told you not to go near my things?" Frank, Clarisse's younger brother, sighed, coming from behind his sister. Clarisse glared at the oaf she had for a half brother, her brown eyes glaring intensively at his.

"And how many times have I told you that I do what I want," She snapped.

"Watch your tongue, _sister_," Frank snapped. The taller boy always threw at her face the fact that she was illegitimate. Clarisse was ready to pounce on him but held back. Her father will always take Frank's side. After all, he was the male heir.

"Alright you two, that is enough. You ready to depart son?" Frank nodded his answer. Ares beamed at him and then turned to glare at his oldest child. "I expect you to be dressed as a proper young lady once we return," Ares scowled down at her trouser, boots, and shirt. Clarisse gritted her teeth, bowed her head and nodded. "That is more like it. Everyone! Move out!" Ares yelled to his expedition party.

In a matter of minutes the men had all left, leaving behind a couple of men to guard the provisions and Clarisse.

For lack of things to do, the enraged girl stomped to her tent and fell on her sleeping cot until nightfall.

"Lady LaRue? Miss?" Clarisse opened her eyes and yawned. Her eyes adjusted to the eerie glow of the lamps that have been lit due to the fall of the night. She stretched and slowly made her way to the entrance.

She opened it to be greeted by a sullen looking man holding her father's hat.

"Yes?" She asked, skeptically.

"I'm afraid to inform you that," The man gulped, his eyes shifting from the ground to the tent behind her, to a nearby tree, never meeting her own. "Your father has died." Clarisse felt the blood drain from her face. Her father was dead? How? She composed herself and looked up at the man.

"The body." She demanded. The man finally looked at her in the eyes finally, confusion etched on his face.

"I'm sorry-"

"The body! Where is my father's body? I want to see it." Clarisse gritted out.

"I'm sorry, Miss. We were ambushed by natives. Your father received an arrow to his heel but in the chaos and confusion we retreated and when we came back we couldn't find your father's body." The man explained. Clarisse nodded.

"How many were lost?"

"Half a dozen ma'am, excluding your father."

"And what about my...brother?"

"He is injured but alive. He is being tended to as we speak."

"Very well. I want my father's expedition to continue as if he were still here. Until my brother ins well again I will be leading it. I want the men to be divided into two parties. One to search for my father, if the body was not found then I am guessing he is out there alive somewhere, and the other to continue gathering data."

"But madam-"

"Am I understood?!" Clarisse interrupted, glaring at the man twice her size. He nodded bowing his head and left.

Ares awoke to the sound of chirping birds. His head was pounding and fire was consuming his heel. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He seemed to have stumbled upon a cave like-

-0-0-0-0

"Ok what is it now?" I sighed as Percy interrupting his narrating in a fit of laughter. The son of Poseidon was sprawled on the floor, hitting one fist against the floor boards the other clutching his stomach, tears rolling down his face. Ten minutes later, his laughter subsided and he relaxed against Annabeth once again.

"Care to explain what the Hades that was? It was kind of scary." Artemis asked. Percy looked at everyone in disbelief.

"Come on! Am I the only one who made the connection?" Everyone continued to look at him in confusion. Percy sighed. "Oh come on! A twelve year old beats the god of war and no one remembers how?" Ares' face began to turn red, his eyes glowing on dangerous levels.

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again," He snapped.

"You _threatened _me never to mention it again, I on the other hand couldn't care less," Percy replied, cheekily.

"Enlightened us morons please," Leo begged. Annabeth frowned, crossing her arms.

"When we were in the quest to retrieve the lightning bolt Percy fought Ares," She reminisced.

"And Percy beat Ares by stabbing him on his heel," Grover finished. The room was filled with synchronized 'ah's'.

"Well, that was pure coincidence, I had no idea that was how it happened," Percy rolled his eyes and mumbled something along the lines of unappreciated hero.

-0-0-0-0

He seemed to have stumbled upon a cave like home. There were various items scattered across the floor. A couple broken spears filled one side of the wall opposite the entrance. Near the door a makeshift barrel contained clean water, various animals skins were ruffled across from were Ares laid making a makeshift bed. His own body was covered in a mountain lion skin. The place smelled of humidity and raw meat.

Ares tried to shift but the pain in his leg was to great for him to move an inch. Gasping from the effort he decided to stay put and hope for the best.

Not too long after he heard someone or something approaching. His heart began to beat faster, his breathing becoming shallower. In the entrance of the cave appeared a young man. He looked around the same age as his daughter. He was wearing a loin cloth around his waist and a necklace with various animal teeth hanging from the leather cord. His hair was brown wavy and reached a little past his chin, his chocolate brown eyes stared curiously at Ares as he approached slowly. Ares noted that the boy had various scars across his naked chest, some more prominent than others.

"Who are you?" Ares asked, his voice just above a whisper. Clearing his throat and remembering his reputation, Ares glared at him. "What do you want?" He said in a harsher tone.

The boy came to stand next to him and crouched. Ares flinched back at the sudden proximity of the stranger. The boy lifted the mountain lion skin and began removing a soiled rag off his foot.

"What are you doing?" Ares demanded. The boy just glared at him.

"Do not move. You will only re-open the cut." Ares gaped.

"You can talk?"

"Well obviously I can," The boy sighed, carefully replacing the rag with a new one.

"Who are you?" Ares asked, watching him closely.

"Christopher, nice to meet you,"

"Amazing." Ares breathed. "Where are you from?" Christopher moved on to clean a gash on the older man's arm that had started to bleed again when he foolishly tired to move.

"I am sorry. You ask too many questions and it will be a shame if I answered and will have to later kill you. I fought too many to get you out alive." The boy responded curtly. Ares nodded.

"Can you at least tell me how you learn to talk? Are there any civilized tribes in the island?" Christopher rolled his eyes. He stood and went to wash his hands on the barrel of water, spraying some on his face.

"Like I said, I cannot answer that. I can just tell you that I have no affiliation with any of the natives here." Turning around and Ares' eyes finally adjusting properly to the light, his eyes caught something else hanging from the boy's chest. Frowning Ares narrowed his eyes for better focus.

"Where...where did you get that?" The older man gulped. Christopher looked down and lifted a silver pendant from his chest.

"This?" Ares nodded. "It was presented to me when I came of age, it used to belong to my birth parents." Ares' eyes almost bulged out of his sockets.

"Your parents? They owned that locket?" Christopher frowned. Ares beckoned him close. "May I see it?" Christopher handed him the locket. Ares turned it around and opened it. Inside was the picture of a man his arms around a woman who was holding a blue bundle in her arms. The man resembled the boy very much, except for the hair and eyes, those clearly he inherited from the mother.

"It opens?" Christopher asked, coming to sit next to the shocked Ares who merely nodded.

"You lived?" Ares whispered, turning to the boy. amazement and disbelief etched on his face.

"Sorry?"

"Christobal..."

"My Lady, the research has been completed." One of the many men from the expedition announce to the temporary figure head. Clarisse nodded.

"Very well, any news on the whereabouts of my father?" The man bowed his head.

"None, ma'am," Clarisse fold her arms across her chest and nodded.

"Alright, I will go speak to my brother. Please stand by for further instructions." With that she turned around and made her way to her brother's tent.

She opened the flap and found Frank looking down at a map of the forest. A look of determination on his face.

"Verdict?" He asked, glancing at her shortly before continuing to stare at the map.

"Father is still missing." She stated, blandly. Frank looked up and smiled a sad smile at his sister.

"I told you. The search parties were useless." He said softly. Clarisse raised her head and glared sharply at him.

"He is still our father and we had to try!" Clarisse turned sharply away before her tears betrayed her cold facade. Even if Ares tortured the girl with not paying enough attention to her and discriminating her because of her sex she still cared about her cold hearted father.

-0-0-0-0

"Nice to know you love your daddy, LaRue." Leo snickered.

"Valdez, if you like your face I suggest you keep your Mexican mouth shut." Clarisse sighed, not bothering to sound threatening but her threat pulled through and Leo pouted and leaned on Reyna.

-0-0-0-0

"Sorry, I know you care about him but it is no use staying longer. Our provisions are running low and the men are getting tired of the climate." Frank tried to reason with her. Clarisse's shoulders dropped and she nodded.

"Fine, I'll order for them to start taking the tents up." As she turned to leave her brother's tent she came to face with the ghost of her father.

-0-0-0-0

"Uncle Hades, if Ares were to die will you save a nice spot to him on your underwear?" Percy asked, his eyes glowing and glossy as he put on his innocent puppy dog face for the king of the underworld. Hades frowned at him.

"I what?"

"That is it Jackson! This was the last straw." Thankfully Artemis grabbed Ares' arm before he could launch a deathly attack at the grinning son of Poseidon.

"Can we please refrain for killing each other every 5 minutes?" I groaned. I received half hearted nods, took it as good enough, and continued with the story.

-0-0-0-0

"Father!" Frank yelled and rushed to help his father in the tent. Clarisse still stood in shock and grabbed onto the nearest chair before shakily sitting on it. "Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you!" Clarisse looked up from her staring contest with the floor and finally noticed that their family reunion was being interrupted.

"Who is this?" Clarisse asked, recovering quickly from her shock. Christopher, who had silently entered to continue to assist the still limping Ares, turned from Ares and locked eyes with the girl. He smiled briefly at her and continued to help Ares on the bed.

"This boy here was kind enough to help me when I was stranded out there." Ares nodded towards the stranger. Clarisse took two seconds inspecting him and turned to her father.

"Well, I can't tell you how much we appreciate this Mr...?" Frank held out his hand and looked at the older boy, questioningly.

"Christopher. Just Christopher." The boy responded.

"No, no, no! Christobal! Repeat after me!" Ares hollered. Clarisse flinched, remembering how it used to be her on the end of those situations.

"No matter how many times you tell me, it will always be Christopher." Ares rolled his eyes at his statement.

"Clarisse, go outside and order for things to begin to get packed up. We will be leaving shortly." Clarisse sighed and nodded. Just before she walked out her father called her out. "For the ump-tenth time...TAKE THOSE BLOODY CLOTHES OFF!" And with those words the girl fled the tent.

"Lady Clarisse, we have arrived." A man grunted through the door of her cabin in the ship. Clarisse finished shutting her suit case and opened the door.

"My things are ready." She answered and walked out of the room.

She arrived at the deck and leaned on the railing, sighing. The past week on the boat back home have been torture. Her father had been training Christoph- Christobal how to be a "proper human being" and how to act in front of today's society. Unfortunately that meant she had to be there in case he needed to practice how to dance and how to refer to the female population. The poor boy seemed to be going through hell.

"Hey," She jumped. She slowly turned around to find Chris leaning next to her and smiling at the sea. Clarisse smirked.

"Did you escape again?" Chris grinned at her.

"Maybe,"

"How is it that you are able to get away every time? And on a ship no less. I have tried escaping out of the estate where we live and he always catches me!" She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It takes practice and-"

"Christobal! Get back in here! You need to learn how to tie your shoes before we get off this boat." Chris groaned but approached a fuming Ares who was holding up a pair of shoes.

"Good luck," Clarisse whispered before she disappeared down the plank and onto firm land.

Four months passed from when the ship had returned to England. Ares had gone seen a doctor and now had to walk using a cane. If it weren't for Chris' aid he would of lost the leg. Ares, in gratitude said he would host a grand ball to welcome him back into civilization and as a way for him to meet people.

Chris, on the other hand, felt home sick. He missed the pack, his family. He missed the feel of the damp earth under his feet and the feel of the vines n his hands. All these clothes were making him have rashes in places rashes had never been before. Right now he was getting ready to go down to a room full of people he really did not care in meeting. Why had he agreed to come again? Oh, that's right! He was an idiot and wanted to get to know the lovely girl the man had for a daughter. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Sighing, Chris opened the door to his temporary room and almost ran into Luke. Before anyone could see him, Chris grabbed him and pulled him inside the room, locking the door.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped. Luke did not pay any attention to his brother and began poking his nose in all the weird artifacts of the room. "Luke!" Chris snapped.

"Can't a brother come see his little sibling once in a while?" Luke grinned, plopping down on the bed. Chris crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at him much to Luke's discomfort. The blond could never do that trick.

"Did mom sent you?"

"Maybe...YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE HAVE BEEN!" Luke finally cracked. "When you didn't come home that night mom sent everyone out looking for you. She thought someone had captured you or that you had again, stupidly, gone to see the natives." Luke ranted, pacing back and forth in the room. "When everyone came back saying no one had a clue where you were she almost fainted, you know how mom gets," Chris nodded. "And then we finally found your scent TWO days after you went missing so mom sent us 'incognito' "Luke made air quotations, rolling his eyes. "To look for you. I've been on your trail for the past month and you have not even noticed. I've been working here as a field hand and you have not caught my scent," He came over and patted Chris on the back. "You are losing your touch." The blonde sighed sadly. "Any who...when are we going back?"

"I do not know I..." Chris humphed.

"Look...I know why you are here. Your pheromone levels these past weeks have been through the roof! Just mate with the girl and it over with, man!" Luke grabbed onto his brother's shoulders and shook him to get some sense into him. "I'll give you until tonight. After this little party I'm calling the pack and we are storming in here and taking you back, got that?" Chris nodded and Luke grinned and jumped off the balcony of his room.

"Can I have this dance?" Chris asked a bored Clarisse who had been doing nothing up to this point in the party.

"Everyone! Can you please make your way to the dinning room! Dinner is served." Frank addressed the crowd and smirked at his sister. Clarisse threw him a glare and promised to get her revenge later on. She stood up and smiled at Chris.

"Maybe after dinner, it seemes my brother is really hungry tonight." Chris nodded and followed the girl. He made sure to hold the chair out for her like Ares had thought him to. Clarisse smiled and sat quickly to hide her blush.

Dinner went uneventful. All the ladies in the room found somehow to steal Chris' attention which Clarisse found very annoying. By desert time Chris wished he had never agreed to come.

"We will now have our after dinner entertainment. On my expedition I encountered this creature and I have brought it here so that you all can marvel at itts beauty." Ares smiled proudly from his seat at the head of the table. He signaled at the servants that were waiting obediently by a big cage covered by a velvet red drape in the back of the room. The servants took hold of the drape to reveal what was under it. Silence was heard and then a gasp. Inside the cage was a man spraweled on the floor asleep, drooling. Chris jumped up from his seat and approached the cage.

"Connor? What in the world are you doing in there?" He hissed.

"Five more minutes, mom," Connor whinned as he rolled over on the cage floor.

"Connor!" Chris slammed his fist on the cage bars. Connor sprang to his feet, ready to pounce. He looked up and saw his brother glaring at him. Connor grineed and jumped a couple of times.

"I found him! Where have you been? Mom is going to kill you! It has been ages! What in the world are you wearing?" Connor stoped jumping, cocked his head to one side, and stared intensively at his brother's clothes.

"That is not important at the moment we have to-"

"What is this!?" Ares howlered. "Where is the great grey wolf that was inside this cage? And what is this child doing here?" Chris gulped and turned around slowly.

"He must have escaped...?" Ares narrowed his eyes. "Can you please allow my brother to come out?" Ares sighed and nodded. A servant came out and unlocked the cage. Connor came out grinning and hugged Chris. "Come on," He whispered in his ear. "If you escuse us, I will take care of my brother. Good night." With that Chris led Connor out the dinning hall, up the stairs and into the endless hallways that led to his room.

Clarisse frowned and after 15 minutes of the siblings' departure she followed suit facking a headache. When she was out of her father's sight she ran in the direction of Chris' room. She reached it in record time and burst in the room. The scene inside is one she would never forget. There was Chris chocking Connor, another boy very similar to Connor sitting on the bed enjoying the show, and an older boy trying to pull the fighting duo apart.

"What?" Clarisse gasped. Everyone stopped their actions and slowly turned to stare at her. All boys cursed synchronically.

"I thought you locked the door!" Luke hissed/whispered.

"I thought so too!" Chris hissed/whispered back. Clarisse rolled her eyes and smirked, closing the door and locking it properly.

"So...you are werewolves?" Clarisse asked. Luke hit Chris upside the head.

"You told her! You just broke the #1 rule!" Luke growled.

"I didn't tell her anything!" Chris defended himself. He turned to look at Clarisse. "How did you figure it out?"

"It was simple. I saw you change one night." Clarisse confesed, her face birning bright red, her eyesnot meeting Chris'. Chris on the other hand was smiling.

"So you have been spying on me?"

"No I haven't! I...I just could not sleep one time and went on a walk and..." She gulped as Chris began getting closer to her, forcing her to take a few steps back.

"So you went for a walk at night and you randomly ended up in my wing, which by the way is on the other side of the house from your wing...in the middle ofthe night..." Chris smirked, he had her cornered. Luke, Travis, ans Connor sat on the bed, enjoying the show.

"It can happen," Clarisse defended herself.

"Sure it can. If you were not spying on me then Travis secretly does not have a fetish for squirells," Chris countered, Travis choked on air.

"We agreed not to mention this!" Travis whinned.

"Get this through your thick head! I was not spying on-" Chris silenced her with a kiss. Clarissw pushed him off and punched him right on the face. Chris fell backwards.

"Ouch! What was that for!?"

"Kiss me again without my permission and I swear you will never have children again," Clarisse dead panned. Chris glared but nodded looking down at the floor. His eyes filled slowly filling with sadness. Clarisse noticed the dark feeling that fell into the room and sighed. She stepped up to Chris and grabbed his chin. A small bruise began appearing on his right cheek. "But if you aske nicely I might let you," She whispered. She put her hands on his chest to balance herself and tiptoed. She placed a small sweet kiss on his bottom lip. Chris' eyes widdened. Luke sighed.

"Great! He is in shock again. Connor, Travis, help me carry him to the pond outside."

"What happened?" Clarisse asked as she kept staring at the petrefied Chris.

"Nothing to worry about. Well bring you your mate back in a few minutes, he'll be slightly damp but at least he will be moving again." Connor explained. The twins each grabbed onto one of Chris' legs and Luke grabbed his arms. They took him out the hall and Clarisse stayed in the room. Not two seconds passed when Chris yelled.

"Let go of me! I am fine!" he yelled. Clarisse stared at the door. She heard grunting, a yelp, a smirk, a punch, and then Chris came bursting through the door. He walkeed up to Clarisse and smiled goofily at her. He yanked her against him and brought his face inches from her.

"So I only have to ask?" Clarisse nodded weakly. Chris smiled and bent down.

"Alright boys, lets give the love birds some privacy," Travis smiled closing the door on the kissing couple, ignoring his brother's protest.

"The end!" I smiled and slamed the book close.

"Alrighty I'm next!" Leo yelled, making an attempt to grab the book. I hugged it tightly to my chest, glaring at the son of Hephaestus.

"Sorry, Leo, but the narrators are to be only sons of Hermes." I smiled and patted his head.

"Then my turn!" Chris yelled jumping up and began to wrestle me for the book.

"No way dude! It's still my turn!" I yelled and the epic tug of war for the book began.

"Connor let Chris have a turn," Luke ordered.

"But-"

"No buts, Connor!" Luke countered. I pouted and handed the book to stupid Chris. He grinned at me as I took a seat next to Lacy. She grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly. I would be lying if that didn't make me feel a little better.

"Okay...next story is..."


End file.
